Apocolypse Predicted
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: The forest of Dean was where it all began...this is where it ends.  The Team face their most dangerous and impossible seeming challenge yet.  This time, the world may not be saved...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It had been predicted, by Lester, to Nick, Connor, Abby and Leek, Nick guessed, and now it was happening. They watched, helplessly, from the window of the ARC, as the creatures rampaged. Many lay dead, because the armies of several countries had turned up and had gunned down many of them, but more kept coming.

Nick could hear Jenny sobbing beside him and he soundlessly placed an arm around her shoulders.

She put her head to his shirt and he felt his chest begin to damped from her tears. Connor was cradling Abby, and Sarah was in Danny's arms. None of them could do anything.

Helen had done all of this...

It was the apocalypse, and it had come all to soon.

* * *

**More soon!**

**Okk**

**Please Please Please review, I really wanna continue this but I wont unless I get some reviews!**

**Stephanie x**


	2. The Breakthrough

Nick had been pacing in the ARC, as Connor frantically tried to keep up with his speech. He thought he had come up with a reason for the rips, but he was also finding it incredibly difficult to put it into words.

"And because of the Ozone…The volcano's, Tsunami's, Tornado's, floods, it all added up…to the Anomalies! Every natural disaster…this is just another one of them…the most extreme" He was rambling, and Connor was doing his best to get it all written down, aware that Cutter was probably going to need it all later, when he'd forgotten most of it.

Then Jenny, Abby and Sarah came in followed by Danny. They were all laughing. Nick ran, literally, to them, bouncing on his heels.

"Whoa…why so…" Jenny seemed to be searching for the right word, but Sarah held it out for her.

"Chipper!" She put in, happily, and Jenny turned to her and smiled.

"Because, I have just made the most efficient and world-changing discovery of mankind!" He said, and Connor thought he was going over board a little, as no one actually knew about the anomalies.

Cutter grabbed Jenny by the wrist and pulled, well dragged really, her to the Anomaly Detector and the notes Connor had jotted down. Connor stood up, as the others approached and exchanged a smile with Abby. She walked to his side and slid her arm around his waist. He returned the gesture by putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head, affectionately.

"The anomalies," Cutter continued, "Are like volcano's erupting, Tidal waves, Tsunami's and Tordano's, Earthquakes, they all fit into the same categories: They're all natural disasters! The anomalies are just another natural disasters!" He finished, and they all looked at her.

"That's your break through?" Connor asked, looking abashed that he'd had to write all that down for, in his opinion, nothing.  
"Yes, because it means we have to start looking for more ordinary reasons!" Cutter said, sitting down and bringing up the map of all of the Anomalies that Connor had made when he'd been on his roll with the model.

He brought up the map, and the earth. There, on the screen was the answer. Each and everyone of the anomalies that had ever happened were all on one of the plates of the earth.

Connor walked forwards, followed by Danny. They each took up their places, Connor on Nick's right and Danny on his left.

"This is the answer!" Danny said, smiling at his boss. Cutter barely noticed, he was staring at the screen. He could see Connor out of the corner of his eye, mirroring him. The girls, behind them, were looking as surprised as Connor had.

"That's it?" He heard a voice say. Lester had obviously heard his ranting, and come to see what the commotion was all about, "That's what we've speant nearly five years looking for?"

"Five years?" Cutter said, looking confused.

"Don't you know?" Abby said, and she glanced at Connor. Nick was relieved that Danny, Sarah and Jenny looked as confused as he did.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the…our very first Anomaly!" Connor said, taking his place back up, wrapping Abby in his arms, his arms sliding around her waist from behind.

Well, it made sense that Jenny, Sarah and Danny wouldn't know that, because they hadn't been here, but even Lester had remembered. How had he forgotten?

There was a sudden bang from behind them and Nick turned to see his ex-wife stood in the door way. He watched Danny's wrist flick, suddenly the Detector's screen was blank.

Nice thinking! Nick thought, Helen would do anything for that kind of information, if she didn't already have it!

"Hello, everyone!" Helen said, and Nick found himself stepping backwards instinctively, putting his body between Helen and Jenny. He felt her step forwards, so there was barely five inches between their bodies. He heard her gasp, and turned to see that there were solider's on each level of the ARC, but they were all the same man.

"The cleaner!" Abby said, trying to mould herself closer to Connor, if that were possible. Nick noticed that they were stood in a similar position to him and Jenny.

Abby's back was to Connor, facing the other side of the ARC. Turning his head slightly, he saw that Jenny's eyes were on the cleaner's too.

Danny and Sarah were in the same position, on Nick and Jenny's other side. He was suddenly reminded of school. Lester stood alone, by the detector, his exterior showing not the slightest bit of uncomfortably. Then Nick saw something that made his stomach flip. Behind Helen was a man he knew well.  
Stephen.

He was stood behind Helen, staring at the team with the same expression as she was. Superiority and Callousness.

He heard Connor gasp and felt Jenny turn.

"My god!" She said, in a ghost voice, walking to stand next to Cutter. He automatically took her hand. They stood close enough together to be able to hide their hands behind them.

"What do you want, Helen?" Lester said, in a cold voice. The team were stood in a line now, an unmovable unit, defending their sacred spot. Their ARC.

"What do I want?" Helen said, with a trace of laughter in her voice, as she stepped forwards into the ARC. Nick could see that she had changed very much. Her hair, the hair that used to be chocolate brown and cut short was black an dlong, curly. It was thick and luscious. Her eyes were more than their usual blank brown. They were cruel, evil.

The clothes she wore were strange. She wore a long, black coat over a black, playsuit beneath which she wore black tights and black boots. Black always was her colour, Nick thought with slight amusement, it matched her heart.

But something was obvious to Nick, this wasn't 'their' Helen. This was a Helen from a different time-line. This was, however, their Stephen. He was wearing the clothes he had worn the day he died, and his face bore the same expression, just colder.

Nick could sense a small edge of thoughtfulness to Stephen's posture, and he shifted his posture slightly.

Nick became aware that Helen was talking again and he stopped in his musings to listen.

"I want what I always want! I want knowledge!" She was saying, in a voice that was way past the madness of the Helen from this world. Nick inclined his head slightly towards her.

"Yeah, right, Helen, and how do you plan to get this information?" He asked.

"Why, Nick," She said, with a smile that implied warmth, but was completely fake, "How do I usually get what I want?"

And a second later there were three screeches, and Nick saw Connor and Danny jump forwards at the same time he did. Three of the cleaners had obviously been behind them the entire time, and now they held each of the women captive. The cleaners were holding their wrists together behind their backs and forcing them to walk towards Helen.

"Kneel" Helen said, simply, and Sarah, Abby and Jenny looked at her in disbelief and disgust.

"I said Kneel!" Helen repeated, and she pulled something out of her pocket.

Sarah buckled to her knee's the second the Taser touched the skin beneath her thin, cotton blouse. Danny made an angry noise and went to run forwards, but the soldier who was stood behind him grabbed him and pistol-whipped him. Danny buckled like Sarah had and lay motionless.

Abby stayed on her feet for about a mili-second longer, the taser having nothing to slice through, as she was wearing a black and blue, front tie crop top. Connor took half a step forwards and then glanced towards Danny, and then to Nick, who shook his head, his face portraying his anger. He dared Helen to do it to Jenny, mentally.

Jenny glared at Helen, as she stepped forwards. Helen looked at her for a minute, and then spoke again.

"Kneel…"

Jenny did the least lady-like thing she'd ever done in her life, and Nick had never been prouder. She spat in Helen's face.  
"Screw you!" She said, and Helen wiped the saliva from her face slowly, shaking her head, in mock dissapointment.

"You brought this on yourself, Miss Lewis!" Helen said, and she nodded to the soldiers behind Connor and Nick before slicing the Taser through Jenny's Cotton, red dress

Nick felt the pain of the gun on his neck, and then saw nothing.

* * *

**Thats your first Chap...What do you think?**

**Much More, very soon!**

**Stephanie x**


	3. Hostage

She knew she was awake, but she was in denial. Her back was aching and she could feel the cold floor beneath her. Stone. Something in her brain said. She could feel some kind of pain in her arms, and now that she was aware of it, it seemed to be growing. Soon enough, it was unbarebly painful and she groaned.

"Jenny?" A nearby voice said, weakly, and Jenny found her eyes flying open. She was in a cell, again.

"Ironic!" She thought, thinking of the person who had put her here. It had been Helen. Jenny remembered everything. It was Sarah who had spoken to her, she was in a similar position to Jenny, leant against one of the walls in the small, square room. Abby lay on the floor between them. Jenny gasped when she saw her friends face.

"She's OK, well...she's alive atleast! One of Helen's soldiers comes in atleast once an hour to check! He told me she's OK..." She didn't look it. The right side of her face was swolen and covered in bruises. Jenny tried to raise a hand to her own face, but found that they were bound behind her back. She cursed Helen, inwardly, afraid that there would be bug's again.

The memories of the last time she had been stuck in a cell by Helen came flooding backwards. She also remembered what had happened when Helen had finally taken her, Connor, Abby and the other girl, Caroline, from their cells. The memory made her blood run cold.

"Sarah...what happened to her?" Jenny asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"She tried to fight her way out of it! One of Helen's soldiers punched her, nocked her out!" Sarah's voice was weak, and Jenny heard the sobs in it.

"Sarah what happened to the bo..." At that moment, the thick, iron door opened and in came one of, Jenny was sure, the hundreds of 'Cleaners' as they had been christened.

He walked to Sarah and looked into her face. She glared at him. Then he went to Abby and grabbed her shoulder. He lifted her high enough to be able to get his hand down her top and over her heart. Jenny felt like killing him when he left his hand there. Then he came to Jenny.

She turned her face away when he looked at her. Then he turned his back.

"Big mistake!" Jenny said, aiming her foot at his backside and pushing with all her might. The soldier fell into the door with an almightly thump.

"Now what?" Sarah said, in an appaled voice, "Jenny, we're tied up! When he wakes up, you are dead meat, and if he doesn't wake up, some of his mates are going to come in here, see his laying on the floor and completely kick of!" She said the last to words so simply that it almost made Jenny laugh.

She stood up, awkwardly because of the angle of her hands, and Sarah followed her lead. Jenny went over to the man laying on the floor and checked his pockets, with difficulty, as she had her back to him.

"Result!" She said, finally, pulling what felt to her like a pocket knife from one of the pouches on his trousers.

"How are we gonna cut these ropes?" Sarah asked, walking towards her friend. Jenny turned her back.

"Stand back to back with me!" Jenny said, and then she added, "This is really sharp, so hold your hands as far apart as possible!"

Sarah did as she was bidden, and Jenny began hacking through the binds that bound her friend.

"Ah! Crap! Jenny!" She hissed, once, and Jenny turned to see a slice of red pouring out of her friends hand.

"Sarah, Im sorry!" Jenny said, and she hurriedly began hacking again. She did it slightly slower this time, and Sarah was free within minutes, with no more wounds.

"Now me!" Jenny said, as Sarah rubbed her sore wrists, gratefully.

"OK!" Sarah said, and she took the knife from Jenny. Jenny found herself free faster that Sarah, because her friend could actually see what she was doing.

"Now Abby!" Jenny said, taking the knife from Sarah. They freed Abby, and then hauled her to her feet, an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Abby! You are...heavier...than you...look!" Sarah said, with difficulty, through the weight of Abby above her. Jenny bent down, quickly, and yanked the set of keys from the soldiers belt.

"We'll need them!" Jenny said, "Because we're gonna go find the guys, and then were gonna get out of here!" And she took up her position beside Sarah again. They encounterred no trouble on the first few coridors that they went down. Then one of Helen's goons stood in their path. Jenny rolled her eyes.

She leant Abby on Sarah and walked towards the man, desperately wishing she had another option, as she was wearing a skirt. However...

She stood in front of this desperately ugly man, smiled sweetly, and then stepped towards him, her lips pouted. He leaned towards her and the pout dissapeared, replaced by an evil grin to rival Helens. She glanced towards her knee, and the man followed.

Then Jenny brought her knee up in a 'Groin Kick' and her hand down in a Karate Chop. The man's knee's buckled and he lost conciousness.

"Whoa!" Sarah said, "Remind me never to get on your badside!" She smiled at her friend, as she helped with Abby.

"Come on, Sarah, I don't have a bad side!" Jenny was massaging her hand.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sarah asked, in awe.

Jenny smiled at her friend. She wanted to say, the same place I learned Sign-language, Fire arms training and Fluent French, but thats not what she said.

"My mother always wanted me to be able to handle myself in a fight, because she was mugged when she was fourteen!" She left Sarah staring at her, and did not elaborate.

They finally came to the right door. The guys were all leant against a wall, when Jenny opened the door, and she saw that they, too, were tied up.

She walked in, helping Sarah with an Abby who seemed to be growing heavier by the minute. Nick stood up, followed by the other two.

"What happened to Abby?" Connor asked, in desperation. Jenny turned to Sarah, who plunged into an explanation while Jenny cut through the ropes around Danny, Connor and Nick's back.

"We have to go!" Nick said, quickly, "Helen could be here any second!"

"To Late, Nick, you aren't going anywhere!" Helen was stood at the door, holding in her hands...

"The Keys!" Jenny cursed. Why had she left them in the door?

"I'll be back for you later, but first I have some business to attend to!" She said, and she pushed Stephen into the room.

"What are you doing, Helen?" He asked, in a voice that the others hadn't heard for so very long...

"What I should have done sixteen years ago!" She said, sounding unhappy, "Just a different way!"

And with that, she left, leaving everyone else to stare at Stephen. He turned to look at them.

"What?"

* * *

Chapter Twoo?

How'm I doin so farr?

Please Please Revew :) Thanks

Stephanie... ... ...


	4. The Confusing Explanation

"What?" Stephen said, in that voice that had been alien to them for so very long.

Jenny could see the pain in Nick's face, and he could see her watching him, intenty, but he didn't care. He was staring at his best friend. The friend who had saved his life on numerous occasious, the best friend who had slept with his wife...the best friend who not even Jenny could replace. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around the man.

Stephen was momentarily taken aback and then he pushed Nick away using every ounce of his strength.

Jenny gasped when Nick went crashing into the wall. Stephen stepped forwards and Jenny hurriedly put herself between the two men. She placed a hand on Stephen's chest.

"Stephen!" She said, in a serious voice, "It's Nick...Nick Cutter, your best friend!" She said, her expression growing more confused when Stephen's face darkened.

"He's a murderer!" Stephen said, with venom in his voice.

"What?" Connor said, from a nearby corner.

"Helen said that you...dispose of any by-standers who see the creatures..." Stephen said, glancing towards Connor and Abby. His eyes traveled to Jenny, with slight familiarity in her voice, and then to Danny and Sarah. Confusion built in his face.

"What? How the hell could she say that!" Abby said, her face fuming. Jenny dropped her hand from Stephen's chest, and turned to see Nick. His eyes met hers. There was no surprise in his expression, only condemnment and dissapointment.

"Because she's crazy!" Jenny said, turning back to Stephen.

"Stephen," She continued, "You know Nick...he has been your best friend for...what? Ten fifteen years? You know him! And you also know that nothing means more to him than the safety of the human race!" She finished, and Stephen's face broke into surprise and understanding.

"Helen lied to me?" He said, his voice sharing his emotions. Jenny nodded, gently.

"Nick isn't a murderer...but..." There were no words for what she wanted to say next, she turned to Nick, helpless.

"Stephen...what happened?" Nick asked, taking a cautious step forwards.

"What? We were in a building...a building like this one, and the creatures were lose, you, me and Helen were left and we tried to get her free...but one of the Raptor's had hold of her leg and she broke the door...there was only one way to get you out alive...to make sure that none of the creatures got out, and that was me to sacrifice myself for you, but before the creatures had chance to get to me...Helen appeared, out of an anomaly. She said she was Helen from the future, where you were murdering the people who stumbled across the Anomalies and the creatures..."

Stephen seemed unable to carry on, his face betraying the pain he felt at having been lied to.

"Why would she lie to me?" Stephen asked, turning to Jenny, "And then put me in here with you guys?"

"Because she wanted you to believe her over us...maybe she wanted you to end up like her...vindictive and full of hatred!" Jenny finished, her eyes on Nick, who was staring at his friend again.

"Is this the future?" Stephen asked, and everyone shook their head.

"Well...not far enough into the future for things to have changed as dramatically as they obviously have for Helen!" Abby corrected.

"So...what happened to me, here?" Stephen asked.

No one was able to give him an honest answer, except from Danny who said.

"Stephen? Are you the one who died?"

Then the door opened, and in walked a very satisfied looking Helen. She turned to Jenny, grabbed her by the arm and looked back to the group.

"I'm going to take Miss Lewis for a little chat," Nick stepped forwards but Helen pulled out an Automatic and placed it to Jenny's head, "Anyone tries anything, she's dead!"

At the look on Jenny's face, Nick stepped back again, glaring at his wife, his heart pounding against his ribs aching to have Jenny in his arms safe, but the look in her eyes throught the tiny window of glass told him all he neded to know.

He had no choice.

* * *

"What do you want, Helen?" Jenny asked, when the woman finally let go of her, releasing her into another room, one filled with crates and panels with thousands of buttons and leavers on it.

Jenny coldn't help but feel terrified at the sight of this older, but rather beautiful Helen stood before her. She glanced at her, with a small, dangerous smile on her face. Jenny knew that there was no love loss between the two of them, but she didn't think Helen could bring herself to kill her.

"I want to know everything about you, Jenny!" Helen said, simply, "Right down to the day you were born!"

"Why?" Jenny asked, suspicious.

"Because, I'm gonna bring back Claudia Brown!"

* * *

**Claudia Brown? Helen? Doesn't seem right does it...**

**Check out why in the next chapter...**

**Stephanie x**


	5. Partially Saved

Jenny stared at Helen like she was crazy. She was, of course, but Jenny was afraid to say as much, for fear of being Tasered once again!

"Nothing to say, Jennifer?" Helen said, with that glint in her eye that Jenny had learned to associate with amusment.

Helen's amument was a very specialised brand, and it often entailed either pain or humiliation. Jenny was in the mood for neither.

Jenny's eyes, however, were not on Helen, but on the camera's behind her. She could see something that made the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.

"What are you looking at?" Helen said, attempting to turn around. Jenny had no choice, she curled her hand into a fist, her thumb tucked in, her rings a wepon, and she swung her fist before Helen had chance to turn around.

* * *

"Nick!" Connor said, standing in front of his pacing friend, "She will be fine! Helen isn't gonna hurt Jenny!"

"How do you know that?" Nick raged, passing his friend, roughly. Connor looked around at everyone else, Abby stepped in to help, but Connnor knew there was only one person that Cutter would listen to when he was like this. Too bad that person was Jenny!

"I just know!" Connor said, putting his back against the stone wall and sliding down, slowly. Abby came to sit beside him.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Danny were talking to Stephen.

"So you were there for the first Anomaly?" Sarah was asking, trying to appear calm, but for the fact that her eyes kept flicking to the door. Danny was tapping his foor, agitatedly.

"Yeah, big Gorgonopsid came through...Wheres Helen took Jenny?" Stephen asked looking around at the other people in the room. They all exchanged glances.

"We don't know!" Connor admited finally.

"What?" Stephen said, in a rasied voice, "But what if she hurts her?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the dopey one!" Connor said, with a forced kind of laugh that was met by glares from everyone else. He looked at Abby, who was closest, and she raised her eyebrows, Embarassed, he looked back to the floor.

"I have to get out!" Nick said, suddenly, making Connor's head shoot back up, and his neck click.

"Wha...Cutter, you heard what Helen said!" He began.

"She'll kill Jenny!" Abby said, pointedly, jumping to her feet with Connor. Nick turned back round to look at her, and their eyes locked in complete understanding. There was nothing they could do!

Nick sat backdown, and jumped to his feet again. A face had appeared in the window of the door, and it was a very, very familiar looking face.

"Becker!" He said, and everyone turned. Nick heard Connor curse as he clicked his neck again. Becker stood back and kicked as hard as he could at the door. It wouldn't budge. One of the many soliders he had brought with him had a skeleton key, and he handed it to his captain.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Nick said, clapping the captain on the back as Becker stood back to allow his friends out.

"Where the hell were you when the took us?" Connor said, in an indignant voice.

"Busy!" Was Becker's explanation, "Helen was careless, though, in her hurry to get you lot out of there, she left Lester, believing him weak and useless!"

"He is weak and useless!" Sarah said, as they all stood outside the cell and Danny locked it.

"Yes, well, he called to me, and told me what hapened!"

"You took your time!" Danny said, handing back the key.

"I had to get these troops, because Helen and her goons nocked out most of my men on their way into the building!"

"Bet Lester wasn't happy about your lax security!" Connor said, laughing a little. More glares. He looked to Abby, who just shook her head. They all started forwards and then stopped, thinking.

Becker looked around, his eyes resting on Stephen. Then his expression settled into one of confusion, and he asked a question that none of them had an answer to.

"Where's Jenny?"

* * *

**What do you think, oh faithful Fanfictioners! :) You like?**

**Review please! And then you may have a virtual cookie! **

**Stephanie x**


	6. Broken and Free

Jenny pulled back, cradling her hand. It had broken.

She had heard two clicks when her fist came into contact with Helen's nose. That of Helen's nose breaking and that of her hand. Thumb, more specifically.

Helen turned back to her, her hand on her broken nose, which was bleeding incessantly. Helen's expression was livid, and Jenny had to jump out of the way, onto the floor. She threw her handso out in front of her and felt pain shoot through her hand, making her lift them and fall flat onto the floor.

She felt electricity shoot through her, and felt a foot kick her onto her back. Helen was looming over her.

"You're a very stupid girl!"

She didn't look beautiful now. She looked positively terrifing. She hardly looked human, Jenny thought. Then Helen's fist shot from no where and Jenny screamed, and shoved onto her shoulder, attempting to push herself up, her thumb breaking more under pressure. Helen's skin looked waxy, her eyes were black and her lips had gone deathly white with her anger. Her eyes were wide when Jenny looked up again.

Helen reached down and grabbed a handful of Jenny's hair, causing Jenny to howl with pain. Helen dragged her to her feet, Jenny doing everything she could to assist her, to assaul the pain. Nothing worked. Helen held Jenny's hair back against her leg and sat down.

"Do you feel stupid now, Jenny?" Helen asked, savagly, and Jenny forced herself to remain silent. She wasn't going to give in to Helen. Her eyes began to water, and she shut them tight, causing a few stray tears to pour out.

"Crying, Jenny?" Helen taunted, an edge of laughter to her voice.

That laughter gave Jenny strength. _Come on, Jenny! _She forced herself to reach backwards, quick as a flash, and yanked her head forwards at the same time as she pulled Helens hand from her hair. Her fingers had tangled themselves, and Jenny clenched her teeth as she dragged her hair loose.

Helen stepped forwards as Jenny stood up, her eyes blazing. Jenny backed away. Helen was advancing, quickly. Then Jenny's lungs closed, as Helen closed in on her personal space.

_This is it.._. Jenny though, _I just hope the others got out alright! Nick I_...

"Back off, Helen, get away from Jenny!" Her lungs expanded, when she heard that voice, Helen turned away and Jenny took advantage. She grabbed Helen in a backwards headlock and kicked her face savagely, three times.

When she was finished, Helen fell to the floor, unconcious.

At the door stood seven people Jenny knew.

Nick, Connor, Abby, Stephen, Sarah, Becker and Danny.

"Took your time!" She said, stumbling forwards. Nick put a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?" He asked and he waited for an answer before hugging her.

"Pick her up," Becker yelled to some of his men, and they hurried forwards to Helen, "Lets get back to the ARC!"

* * *

"I honestly don't know what I would have done, if you'd gotten there a minute later!" Jenny was stuttering, the horror of the situation she'd been in less that an hour ago, finally settling in. Her hand had been bandaged, but she was told it would be a few weeks, maybe months, until it was properly healed.

"You're safe now!" Nick was saying, rubbbing her arm, in a friendly way. His touch was like electricity passing between them and Jenny thought he had to be completely obsolete to not realise it.

The team were in the Operation's are with Stephen, no one was realy sure weather he counted as a member of the team, seeings as he was technically dead!

Jenny, Sarah and Nick were sat on the table, Connor on the floor, leaning against Abby's legs. Abby, Becker and Danny were sat in chairs.

They all heard the familiar sound of Lesters shoes on the ramp, but none of them bothered to turn around.

"Well, after that...misfortunate excursion, I think you all should be more ready than ever to get back to work!" He said, as he approached. They turned as a unit and all gave him disgusted looks. He seemed to recoil slightly.

Stephen was stood up, slightly apart from the group, shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking very uncomfortable. Jenny turned to look at him and he caught her eye.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, he looked at her quizically and she shrugged. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

She motioned, with her good hand, for him to pull up a chair and he did as he was bidden.

"So," She said, as Lester walked back to his office, "Did you guys get aqquainted?" She asked, looking from Sarah and Danny to Stephen.

"Yeah," Sarah said, glancing between the two of them, "Stephen Hart, Nick Cutter's laboratory assistant!" She recited and he smiled at her. Danny looked at him, sceptically, then shrugged and smiled back.

The chatter lightened for a while after that, only Nick and Jenny kept up the tightness in their stances. Jenny finally stood up and went to get a coffee. She could feel Nick's eyes on her back as she left.

After she had gone, Lester came down into the Ops. Area. His expression was grim, and they all stood up this time.

"I'm afraid," He said, waving his phone, "We have had a breach in security," He glared at Becker, whose eyes were narrowed in anger at his men, "And Helen has escaped!"

Everyone jumped into action at this news, though no one looked particularly surprised. They were all gathering guns.

"Jenny!" Abby said, immediately, but Cutter was already half-way across the room when the others began to move.

He tore down the coridor, only Jenny on his mind. He could hear the others behind him, Abby was the only one fast enougbt to catch up to him. They slammed into the doors of the 'Chill out room' and ran in, guns at the ready.

* * *

**What could have happened?**

**Find out in the next Chap!**

**Review please :) **

**Stephanie x**


	7. Shocks

"Whoa!" Jenny said, as the polysteirine Coffee cup slid from her grasp. She hopped backwards as the hot liquid splashed up her exposed legs. She realised she was wearing the same dress she had had on the day before, seeings as she hadn't been home yet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, bending down to pick up the cup. She dropped it into the bin and was surprised to feel Nicks strong arms go around her. She felt her heart race and she wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face in his jacket.

"Helen's on the lose!" Abby said. She didn't seem surprised by this general show of affection between the two of them.

"What!" Jenny said, though she didn't sound surprised, only frustrated, then she sighed, "Right, well I guess there's not much we can do about it, is there!" She turned to Nick, as if expecting him to answer.

He had released her and was now standing at her side.

Jenny thought she would never feel completely sure of where they stood. Were they together? Not in the literal meaning of the word, no, but there was something there. Something visible to everyone, especially when he took her hand as the others came trampoling in.

"Helen's lose!" Sarah said, panting as they all stepped into the room.

"Little late with the updates, Sarah!" Abby said, quietly, and Sarah looked up at Jenny, her hands on her knees, bent over.

"Oh..."

"What does this mean?" Connor asked, walking to stand in front of Jenny and Nick. Nick put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It means, we do all we can to keep eachother protected!" Cutter said, "No one goes anywhere alone! Everyone," He looked at Sarah inparticular when he said this, "Everyone, always has a gun on them! A fully loaded tranquilizer and also a Revolver or Pistol!" He turned to Becker.

"I want you to go and get those, now, bring a case of each!" He said, a note of Authority in his voice that Jenny liked.

_Not now, Jenny, A voice in her head said, This isn't the time!_

Becker left, taking his soliders with them, leaving the team all in the Chill out area.

Connor went to sit on one of the long couches, and Abby followed, resting her head on his knee's. He kissed her hair, tenderly.

Jenny smiled at him, and then looked up at Nick, who was looking down at her. He had a gentle, small smile on his lips and Jenny couldn't help but return it.

"What now?" Jenny asked, just as...

Beep. Beep. Beep!

Jenny and Nick exchanged a look and she rolled her eyes. Sarah groaned, straightening up. Danny took her hand.

"Why am I not surprised!" Connor said, as Abby sat up. He took her hand and they raced off down the coridor, the others following.

"Where is it?" Cutter asked, Jenny following him close behind as he crashed into a chair.

"It's not stopping!" Connor said, a note of unmistakeable panic in his voice!

"What do you mean, it's not stopping?" Stephen asked, sounding slightly less paniced than Connor.

Connors fingers tapped rapidly on the ADD and as he was tapping away, fresh, quieter beeps began to sound. Each member of the team took out his/her Hand held. They all exchanged glances and went to the nearest window.

The sight that met them was one of sheer, beautiful horror. In the center of London...

"Spaghetti junction!" The words escaped from each and every person's mouth, forming one note of awe.

"What does this mean?" Sarah breathed. No one answered her.

They all stared, in awe, at the Anomalies. Lester came tramping down the ramp.

"Why on earth has no one stopped that thing?" He demanded, causing them all to jump back into action.

They all raced to the guns and filled them up. The fear radiating through the room was too much to bare. There had to be at least ten anomalie's right in front of the ARC. Chances were there were anomalies opening in other places too. The detector was beeping none-stop.

"What were you all looking at?" Lester said, going over to the window. He stepped backwards the second he spotted what they had all been looking at.

"Right, well, hurry up! Honestly I could get more done, googling!" He said, sighing and going back to his office. Cutter noticed, however, that he took a gun on his way.

"Lester, call a few people! Get a few armies at the ready!" Danny said, catching Nick's eye as he loaded a shot-gun.

"You know this can't be a coincidence!" Abby said, standing at Cutters side. He looked at her, studied her expression and the sighed, a weary smile pasted on his face.

"Yeah, I know!" He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You ready?" He said, to his team. They all looked at him. None of them agreed, none of them denied. They just stood, looking at their leader, their faces showing nothing. No fear. No confidence. Just acceptance.

Of their fates?

Nick couldn't stand to see that expression of sheer contentness, of complete acceptance that this may be her last day on Jennys face. He released Abby and began walking towards Jenny, as if in slow motion.

She looked at him, and they started forwards. Their fingers met, twining together, they their lips.

Fireworks. Explosions. Earthquakes.

The earth could of ended, stopped spinning, Nick doubted weather he would notice! All he knew was Jenny. That she was in his arms. That she was responding to his kiss. He could feel her pulling closer to him, and released her hands. She immediately twined her fingers through his hair.

His hands held her to him, fast. It was as if she had been made to fit there. There was suddenly nothing in his mind. It was blank.

Happiness seemed to give him energy. He felt her smile through the kiss.

Then someone cleared their throat, in a gesture of gently awakening. They pulled apart, Jenny looking away immediately, her cheeks blushing beautifully.

"OK," Nick said, in a bright, slightly breathless voice, "Lets go!" He took her hand, bracing himself, and walked out of the ARC.

* * *

**Well? xxxx**

**end of the Next Chap is where the story began 3 xxx**

**Stephanie x**


	8. Cornered

They stepped out into the July sun and felt the warmth wash over them. Jenny lifted her head to the sun, basking in it. She had accepted her fate, earlier. She had felt something in her gut when the detector went off. She had been lucky to get away from Helen. This was her day. She could not, however, stand to leave Nick. It was something that was becomming more and more apparent to her.

He meant something to her. Or maybe it was everything? She didn't know, she just knew that there was no way they could be parted, it was too horrible to think about. She knew something was going to happen, and earlier she had been happy to welcome her fate...now however...

"My god!" She heard Connor mutter, from her immediate left. He was stood close to her, and Abby was on his other side. Jenny looked to Nick's right. Sarah, closely protected by Danny. They stared out and Jenny followed their gaze.

The anomalies were even more beautiful like this. They had never been so close to home, and the suddeness of the situation shocked Jenny. So many creatures could come through.

Jenny felt Nick squeeze her hand and returned the pressure. He began to walk forwards, and signalled to Becker to open the gates. She felt as though they were at war, and they were the only soliders. The last battle. _No Jenny,_ she told herself, _you mustn't think like that!_

Cutter stopped at the bottom of the steps and Jenny heard many footsteps as many soldiers passed her. Connor stepped aside to let Becker through. Jenny put a hand on his arm and he turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. He brought a hand up, took hers, kissed it and then released it.

"We'l be fine!" He said, glancing at Cutter. Then he turned.

Before he had taken a few steps, however, Jenny had grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned to look at her, a questioning look on his face. But he was not what Jenny was looking at. She was staring past him, at the anomalies. He followed her gaze and tripped backwards slightly, falling onto his backside on the steps at the sight that met him.

The anomalies had begun to bulge and through them burst:

A Gorgonopsid, two Gigonotosaurus', several giant spiders and numerous other predators including a herd of Future Predators. As Jenny watched the Gorgonopsid charged and one of the Future Predator's immediately jumped onto it's back. In seconds, the herd had brought down the ancient dinosaur.

The team jumped into action immediately, and Cutter spoke quickly into Jenny's ear.

"Jenny, get back!" He said, quietly and he released her hand and began to walk forwards.

"What! No way, don't be an idiot!" She said, hurriedly. The animal's were occupied with themselves, all fighting among them as more erupted out of the Anomalies. Becker's men began shooting frantically.

"Jenny, get inside!" Nick repeated and she followed him by walking forwards.

Danny was dragging Sarah up the steps, followed closely by Abby and Connor.

"Jenny, come on!" She heard Sarah shout, but she ignored her.

"Jenny GO!" Cutter screamed, his face angry.

"No!" Jenny said, stubbornly, "NO! Not without you!" She grabbed his arm and kissed him, passionately. When she pulled away, there was defeat in his eyes and he took her hand and began to run up the steps. Jenny chanced a glance back and was shocked. She turned and raced back down the steps. Becker hadn't moved from his position from the step.

"You too, captian!" She said, grabbing Beckers hand. He looked at her, his face glazed over but she brought up a hand and slapped it across his face sharply.

"Don't throw your life away!" She said, as he grasped her hand tigher and stood up. Cutter had waited for her, his eyes scanning the crowd of creatures, who finally seemed to have noticed the three tasty looking, vunerable humans on the steps of the ARC. Nick took Jenny's other hand just as a Future Predator reached the steps and began racing towards them.

He pulled Jenny inside and he and Becker forced the doors shut before hurrying down the coridor after her.

The sound of broken glass behind them told him it would only be a matter of time before the Predators broke into the ARC.

They were trapped!

* * *

**OH NO!**

**:)) Please Review! **

**Stephanie x**


	9. Getting Away

The pain in Jennys hand seemed to be growing by the minute. She guessed it was from how tightly she had been clutching Becker's hand, she didn't care, she didn't even care if she had done lasting damadge to her hand. It was the least important thing right now. People were dying. Jenny could hear the screams from outside. She tried to block it out, and failed miserably.

Everyone was running around, some people were trying to sort things out. Everyone was panicking. Nick began loading guns into a case, with Abby and Jenny raced to the center of the room where Sarah and Connor were sat. They were at the ADD, talking frantically. Sarah was making alot of slight hand movments, Connor, however, was making full blown dramatic motions.

There was a map on the screen, covered with tiny dots. The Anomalies! A voice in Jenny's head told her. Those dots were red, but there was also a bright blue one on the screen that was larger than the red ones. There were no Anomalies anywhere near it.

"Thast's where you are going!" Lester said, quickly, from behind her and Jenny turned quickly. Lester was holding out a set of Keys.

"Take my Nissan Genesis! Your going to need eight seats!" He said, dropping the keys into Jennys outstreatched palm. He turned to walk away and Jenny began counting in her head. She realised something as he reached the door.

"James!" She called, sprinting to his side, "James, aren't you...?" She left her sentence unfinished as he began shaking his head.

"I'm going to be with my family! They're in Rome at the moment, I am going to drive myself to the Airport and get a private plane there!" He said, simply.

Jenny knew he probably wouldn't make it to the airport, not by himself. She impulsively reached for him and enfolded him in her arms.

"Thank you, James!" She breathed, "For everything!"

James Lester was momentarily taken-aback. Then he awkwardly patted Jenny on the back, not wanting to offend her.

"Keep eachother safe!" He said, quietly and he turned to walk away. Jenny watched him go, silently praying for his boss and then wiped away the tars that had come to her eyes.

"What was that about?" A familiar voice from behind her said. She turned to face Nick, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Jenny thoght she knew why, and recalled their kiss with fevour. In a second she was in his arms, repeating that kiss.

Nick pulled away with a tender smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Jenny smiled, her own eyes glimmering with moisture.

"What were you talking to Lester about?" Nick repeated.

"He gave us his car!" Jenny said, remembering the reason they were all panicking, "Come on, we have to go! Get Danny, Abby and Stephen! I'll get Sarah and Connor!" She said, and they rushd off in seperate directions.

* * *

The predators seemed to have given up on trying to get into the ARC. All was quiet.

It had been predicted, by Lester, to Nick, Connor, Abby and Claudia Brown, and now it was happening. They watched, helplessly, from the window of the ARC, as the creatures rampaged. Many lay dead, because the armies of several countries had turned up and had gunned down many of them, but more kept coming.

Nick could hear Jenny sobbing beside him and he soundlessly placed an arm around her shoulders.

She put her head to his shirt and he felt his chest begin to damped from her tears. Connor was cradling Abby, and Sarah was in Danny's arms. None of them could do anything. Stephen and Becker stood aside, clutching the gun cases.

Helen had done all of this...

It was the apocalypse, and it had come all to soon.

"Come on," Nick said, slowly, "Lets go!"

Jenny followed him, silently, walking towards the door. Jenny was feeling deeply sorry to the workers of the ARC. She had been the one who had had to tell them basically to go and spent their last hours, maybe days if they were lucky, with their families.

She hadn't said it as callously as that, but to Jenny, she mayswell have!

They hurried, quietly, down to the coridor leading to the Garage. Becker halted them. He lifted a hand to his mouth and placed a finger on his lips, signalling for them to be silent.

Then he dissappeared out of the door. After a minute of confusion Jenny realised he had gone to check for predators. When he returned a moment later she deduced that, obviously, he hadn't found any. They all raced to the Nissan quickly, Nick not letting go of Jenny's hand. He climbed into the drivers seat and Jenny hopped into the seat beside him. The three seats behind them were taken up by Abby, Connot and Stephen, the three behind them Sarah, Danny and Becker. Becker wound down his window, and Stephen did the same, probably to keep a look out on predators.

They drove in silence for a while, and Jenny found her thoughts wondering to James. She hoped he was alright. If not, one of his last actions on earth was an attempt to save his teams life. She felt a lump come to her throat and a dry sob esscaped her throat. She saw Nick glance at her as he drove. He took her hand.


	10. Dreaming Horror

When they drove through London, Jenny had to close her eyes. There was blood verywhre, and corpses lay in the road. There weren't, however, as many as Jenny had expected there to be. And when they got out of the city, Nick clutched her shoulder and told her quietly that she could open her eyes.

She had felt her stomach literally churn at the sight of those bodies. Innocent people who had just been..there!

Now she knew that this was the future. But there had to be something that they could do to stop it!

They drove for what seemed like hours, and when the sunlight began to fade from the sky, Cutter didn't dare switch on the lights on the car.

"But isn't the noise likely to attract predators anyway?" Sarah had said, soundint terrified, from where her head lay resting on Danny's chest. Nick had thought about this for a second, and then flicked the lights on. He took Jenny's hand in his own again.

When the moon shone low in the midnight blue sky, Jenny began to hear soft breahting in the back of the car. A glance backwards told her that Sarah had falled asleep and Danny's head was lolling. Abby smiled, sleepily at her and yawned widely. Connor was snoozing on his chair, his head resting on Abby's shoulder.

Other than herself, only Nick, Becker and Stephen remained alert.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jenny finally got the courage to ask Nick, and just blurted the sentence out, hurriedly. Stephen turned his head to listen, but Becker kept his eyes on the road.

She waited for a long while before Nick answered, and when he finally did, his answer was almost too quiet for her to hear.

"I don't know!" He said, honestly, and Jenny fely his grip on her hand tighted.

She allowed her eyes to travel to the road, once again. Her head was spinnning and she felt her lids begin to droop. She saw something bright that had just peeped into her field of vision from behind the clouds.

The moon.

"Time to sleep, Jen!" She heard a voice say close by, she felt someone kiss her forhead and then she knew nomore.

* * *

Jenny snapped her eyes open. She was alone.

She glanced around her. The car was empty and torn to shreads. There was blood everywhere. The smell that infected her nostrils was horrendous. She realised, suddenly, that it was night and that the headlights were on. She got out of the car, slowly and walked to the front of the car.

The sight that met her affected her little. She was looking down upon her friends. They were all led on the floor, their limbs sticking out at different angles. Blood poured from wounds deep in their bodies. She traced her eyes over Abby's sliced throat, Sarah's broken, handless arm, Connor's savaged face. Then she reached Becker and Stephen, both of whom were missing a leg and seemed to be laying in identicle positions. Danny was laying face down, and she couldn't see the extent of his wounds.

Then she saw Nick. His face was perfect, completely untouched. His shirt, however, was full of rips. There was more skin showing than there was jumper. If you could even call it skin! It was torn to shreads.

Then the pain hit. She screamed and ran to each of her friends in turn, shaking their shoulders. They didn't budge.

Then, from behind her...

Click. Click. Click.

She turned and saw the predators. Predators plural. There were more here than there had been in Leek's warehouse. They began to charge towards Jenny and she screamed.

* * *

She jolted and was sitting in the car once again. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Jenny?" Nick asked. She looked at him, his eyes were grey and tired and he looked as though he had aged noticibly.

"Are you OK?" He asked, and she nodded. She told him to pull over and he did as he was bidden, but when she attempted to get out of the car, he panicked.

"Jenny, were not completely out of town yet..." But she ignored him and climbed out. She went to his door and opened it.

"What?" He said, and she motioned for him to budge over, "No, Jenny I'm driving!"

"Fine, then I'll stay out here!" She said, stubbornly and, relising she was in no mood that was going to allow her to be argued withm he moved over and she climbed into the drivers seat.

When she began to drive again, she saw him fighting unconciousness to stay up with her.

"Sleep!" She ordered, but he shook his head and took her hand. They couldn't open the windows incase a predator attacked unexpectedly, they wouldnt have chance to wind the glass back up, and their guards were asleep.

She shrugged and began to hum, and before long, his eyelids began to droop and his hand slid from her grasp and thudded to the seat. She glanced at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept, as though the weight that he carried had suddenly been lifted. She fought the urge to kiss him tenderly on the cheek and kept her eyes on the road.

Pretty soon, Jenny began to hear something. It sounded like someone shouting. She listened harder and, sure enough, she heard the sound of someone yelling. She pulled into a street where the noise seemed to be coming from and saw that it seemed to be a teenage girl.

She saw the car and began shouting towards Jenny. She was crying, Jenny saw, as she drew nearer, and as Jenny watched, the girl stumbled and began running towards the car.

In a second, one of the predators emerged into the road and began racing towards the girl.

"Oh no!" Jenny said, spinning the wheel so fast that Nicks face slammed into the window and everyone in the car awoke.

"WOW!" Connor screeched.

"JENNY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Nick yelled as everyone screamed when the car threatened to tip. Jenny watched as the girl began to run like hell and the predator started gaining on her. She grabbed the gun from the compartment and climbed out.

"Get in!" She yelled at the girl, who climbed into the car. Jenny held up the gun and pulled...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks to Hatters Girl-17 for restoring my faith in this story! I love youu! xx**

**Stephanie x  
**


	11. Chap 11

And nothing happened! Jenny looked like a rabbit in headlights. She just stood and stared. The expression on the preadtors face looked grim. It looked as though its thin, grey cheeks were pulled up and its eyeless face was bright.

It looked as though it was smiling!

"Shit!" Nick said, from the car, and he climbed out, quiickly, completely forgetting the sobbing teenager who was sat beside him.

He could see Jenny shaking as she frantically tried to make the gun work. He had watched this happen before, last time it had been Stephen with a Raptor, this time it was Jenny with a future Predator. It seemed so much worse this time.

"Becker hand me a gun!" Nick called through Beckers widow, and Jenny glanced backwards.

"No, Jenny!" Nick said, grabbing the gun Becker offered as the predator raced towards Jenny with a new burst of speed.

Jenny turned as the creature lunged and Nick pulled his trigger as quick as a flash. Jenny screamed, crouched and threw her hands over her head. Then she heard the shot and a thump.

She glanced up, whimpered and then stood up. She pulled her dress back into place and fought to compose herself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nick said, as she turned to face him. His voice was surprisingly soft. She had expected a bolocking!

"I..I couldn't...Couldn't leave her!" Jenny stuttered, motioning towards the car. She could clearly see the girl sobbing her heart out through the untinted windows.

"Who is she?" Nick asked and Jenny looked at him, increludously.

"Well, how the hell am i supposed to know?" She snapped and he looked taken aback and released her from his arms.

"Jenny..."

"Nick, leave me alone for a few minutes, its not your fualt, im over reacting because im stressed!"

"Well, theres still the little reason that we only have eight seats in the car!" He pointed out, and Jenny had to give it to him, it was true. She glanced wildly around and ran over to the nearest car. It was a ford coupe cabriolet in sky blue. She had to admit, even thought she was a woman, if she was obsessed with cars, she'd be obsessed with this one!

She slammed the end of the gun through the only unbroken window and opened the door. The keys were not in the ignition, but Jenny didnt care. She got to her knees and began to twidly with the wires.

She sighed and turned back to Nick.

"Shut your eyes!" She said, slowly.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking wary and she sighed again.

"Because I need to lie on my back to do this and I'm going to have to put my legs up and..." The end of the sentence trailed off as Jenny realised she was being laughed at.

"What?" She demanded, her voice shaking. She was stilll incredibly shook up from the incident.

"I dont know, OK, i'll shut my eyes!" He said, still chuckling as he turned around, though Jenny didn't think any of them were currently in a very funy situaition at the moment!

Jenny shook her head as she lay on her back beaneath the car. She took out her nail scissors and hacked at the wires.

A second later, Nicjk turned around in amament. The car was making a healthy humming noise.

"You're brilliant!" He said, and she blushed heavily. She opened the car door and climbed in. Then she hung her head out of the window and called to him. She had to click her fingers, because his eyes were stuck on the spot where Jennys leg had just vanished.

"Day dreaming, professor?" Jenny teased as he snapped out of his stupor. He smiled at her.

"Go get the girl, get Abby and Connor too!" She added, as though as an after thought.

Nick walked over to the car, slowly, and went to the passanger side. He nocked on the window and the girl opened her eyes. They were bright green. She looked up at him and Nick's heart went out to her, the fear in her eyes was nothing like the fear he felt, it was deep, complete, and Nick could tell what it took her to try and open the door.

Eventually, when all strength seemed to elude her, Connor reached over and opened it for her. It had been locked from the inside.

"You have to come with me," Nick began, "To that car!" The girl looked as though the walk would kill her, and when she stood up, her knees buckled under her. Nick reached and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Come, on!" He said, and he nocked her long legs from beneath her and caught her.

"Come on, you two!" He called to Connor and Abby, and they raced to the car.

"Shotgun!" Nick heard Connor call, as he reached the car and Abby glared at him.

"Actually..." Jenny began, as she started to climb out of the car, but then she spotted the teenage girl in Nicks arms. She looked into his face, smiled, and then stepped aside.

"Sorry, Abs, he called it!" She said, going to open the backseat door for Nick.

She watched as Nick lifted the girl into the back seat and then stepped back. Jenny looked at him and he smiled down at her. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me!" She said, happily, and she climbed into the car after the teenage girl, avoiding Nicks gaze.

Nick smiled at Connor, who raised his eyes brows.

"Oooh!" He said, jokingly, and Nick slapped him across the back of the head before going to sit in the drivers seat and switching on the engine.

* * *

**:) Review?**

**Stephanie x**


	12. A safe place

They had bee driving for a long time now, and Jenny could see that they were running low on fuel! They had gotten out of London at least an hour and a half ago adn were now driving through fields and woods. The ground was shaky and bumpy. All in all, it wasn't a very comfortable ride!

Jenny sat in the car, the girl next to her, Abby on the other side of the young girl. Connor sat in the front, pointing his gun at each thing that passed, be it a tree or a house. Anything he saw, he would aim at.

About the eleventh time this happened, Jenny snapped at him.

"Stop it! You're staring to freak me out!" She admitted, feeling very vulnerable. The young girls eyes had begun to droop and Jenny took advantage.

"Sweetheart, whats your name?" She asked, gently, and the girl turned to look at her. Her eyes were a deep shade of moss green, her hair black.

"Emily..." She trailed, her eyes drooping more by the second.

"And how old are you?" Jenny asked, pushing a strand of hair from the girls face.

"F...fourteen!" She said, and her eyes closed fully, her head dropped onto Jenny's shoulder and she began to breath steadily.

"I...uh..." Jenny stuttered, lifting a hdna awkwardly before catching Nick's eye in the rear-view mirror. His eyes were crikled at the edges, he was smiling. She smiled back, sadly and rested a gentle hand on the girls shoulder.

She felt oddly at ease with this girl laying on her. It felt natural, Jenny thought. Then she realised, it was beacause Nick had smiled. As though...as thought what? Did he like the look of her with a child? Did he perhaps want her to have his child someday?

_That was utterly preposterous!_ Jenny thought, they weren't even in a real relationship! It was just a few kisses, and alot could change after a few kisses! She knew!

Still, this girl had awoken something inside Jenny, since Jenny had seen her alone in that street. A sort of instinc! A maternal one perhaps? All Jenny knew was that she had a new goal, to get this young girl, Emily, through whatever this new world threw at them next!

Then Jenny realised something, this girl had lost her parents, most probably! She might not want Jenny protecting her! They didn't even know what type of personality this girl had! She could be quiet, meek or she could be...well, like Jenny!

Jenny shrugged, they would just have to wait for her to wake up!

* * *

Nick watched as Jenny gently urged information out of the girl, and smiled. She was so good with children, yet he had always gotten the impression that she was more career orientated! It was how she put herself across, or at least how people interpreted her!

He felt an extremely strange feeling of yerning as he watched Jenny with teh girl that he hadn't felt since he had been with Helen, and they had been married, and planning for a...

_Oh My God!_ Nick thought, his eyes on the car in front of him, he was actually falling for her!

He had known for a surprising amount of time now, that there was...something there, and that his instincts told him it was mutual, but now he was falling?

This was moving fast! Way fast! Actually, so was the car in front! Nick looked up, and tried to mimick Danny, as he was driving Lesters Nissan. Nick glanced around and saw a small, cottage like place.

He picked up his phone, which had begun to buzz.

"Hey, is that it?" Nick asked her, lifting the phone to his ear.

_"Yeah, as it turns out! Not much is it!" _Sarah's voice came from the other side.

"Aye," But started, "But it will keep us safe!" He finished, his statment turning into a question.

_"Yeah,"_ Sarah said, absently,_ "Well, see you in a moment!_

And he hung up. Jenny caught his eye in the mirror, gazing at him, keenly, her eyes questioning.

He nodded towards the cottage and Jenny smiled. He hoped there was a bed, that way, she would be able to get a decent nights sleep! She, and the other two girls in the car for that matter, looked worse for wear!

It was then that Nick saw what Emily was wearing. A school uniform? Yes, it was. A black skirt, white blouse and a black tie, not to mention the black cardigan she had on over that! She couldn't be comfortable in that, not on this hot July night!

They pulled up onto the grass beside the cottage and all got out. Jenny was stuck. She tapped the girl on the shoulder gently. Nothing!

"Emily, come on, sweetie!" She said, gently, like a mother to her child, and she shook her shoulder, slowly, causing Emily's head to rock. Her eyes began to open, slowly, and she blinked at Jenny.

"Where am i?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Safe!" Jenny told her, fondly, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. The girl climbed out, sleep having uncoordinated her, and Nick lifted her off ehr feet once again. She immediately curled into his body, her hair falling across her face. He felt a tug at his heart as he held her.

She must feel so alone...alone enough to trust a group of strangers to take her far from her home to a cottage.

Then again, he thought, London wasn't much safer right now! Or thats what this little girl must think. Jenny walked beside him, close to him, as he walked towards the door of the cottage. Sarah pulled out a set of Keys that Lester must have given her and slid them into the lock. Then she turned, and with considerable ease, the cottage unfolded before their eyes.

* * *

**Well? **

**Pointers are great, by the wayy! I like to know that my readers like what im writing!**

**If you dont like it, tell me!**

**If you do like it...still tell me! Haha!**

**Stephanie x**


	13. Sleep well, Sweetheart

There was just one room in the cottage. It was the lounge, with the single couch, but there was nothing else.

"Some safe house!" Connor said, sitting down on the nearest couch and going right through the seat. Cursing, he groped for Abby to help him up, she smiled at him, to tired to laugh, and helped him to his feet.

"What, Lester sent us to a house where there is nothing, literally, and the only things that there are are broken couches?" Danny said, in a disbelieving tone. He walked to the other side of the cottage, noting on the lack of windows.

It was something Jenny had noticed, too, there were absolutely no windows, it was simply a room with couches and nothing else.

There weren't even carpets! Just a tacke green and beige rug that she doubted would be seen on the floor of the least fashionable persons house!

Connor was standing up, wiping down his trosers and still cursing in disbelief.

He listened, as Danny walked over to the other sid of the room, and listened to the creek of the floorboards. Noting something, he left Abby's side and walked forwards.

He stood on the rug, and heard the creeking, then he stood on one of the revealed pannels. Not as much creeking. Pulling back a rug, he revealed a trap door.

"Voile!" He said, with a smile.

They all grinned at him. He was a smart guy, he really was, even if he could be really dumb at times.

"You wanna go see whats down there?" He asked Cutter, a look of pleading in his eyes. Cutter gave him one of his wonky smiles and nodded, setting Emily on her feet. Jenny put an arm around the girls shoulders and pulled the unsteady girl to her, keeping her upright. Nick walked forwards and rubbed his hands together He looked at Connor and nodded.

"You don't come down until I say" He said, but it was more of a request. Connor nodded and slaped Nick on the back.

"Ok!" He said, with a smile, and he bent down, leaving Nick standing, and yanked the hatch open. It slipped open easily, and Connor stumbled back slightly as a pelt of cool air slapped him in the face.

Nick bent down, hitching up his trousers, and Abby handed him a flashlight from the bag she had brought. He took it and shined it down.

"There are steps," He told them, looking up at Jenny, who smiled encouragingly, "I'll be back in a minute!"

She gave him a little sort of wink and he returned it, looking more enthusiastic that he felt. Then he decended into the room beneath.

They waited, with bated breath. No sound came from the room below, no screams, no growls, nothing. When Nick's head peeked up through the hatch, Jenny felt her stomach unclench, and released the breath she hadnt even realised she had been holding.

"Come down!" He said, and Jenny walked forwards, supporting the girl. They climbed down the stairs with surprising ease and when they got down, Jenny heard Sarah, who was behind her, gasp.

This room was the opposite to the room above. The room above was bland greys and browns, apart from that green rug. Down here was incredibly couourful and nicely decorated. There were circular couloured rugs on the white carpet, and the couches were white leather. Jenny looked around, thanking Lester for what he had done, once again!

There were also seven doors leading from this room that Jenny counted, she couldn't believe that actual size of this! It was like an underground house! Jenny sat Emily down on the couch as the others went to explore the other five rooms. Nick had left the doors open.

Jenny straightened up, after laying Emily down and removing the jumper that Jenny was sure was becomming a hindrence. She looked down at the girl, her face creased with tenderness, and sensed eyes on her.

She turned to see Nick leaning on one of the door frames. She could hear the others talking, quietly in the other rooms.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, gently, her arms folded across her chest.

"Long enough!" He said, in an equally quiet voice. She smiled, sadly.

"It's strange!" She stated, and he looked at her, questioningly, "The way that I've almost forgotten the reason we are here! It's almost...as if we're in a movie or a television programme, and someone's gonna yell cut any second now, and everythings going to go back to normal!"

He nodded, as her eyes searched his face as if for reassurance.

"It's never going to be the same, Jen!" He said, eventually, unable to meet her gaze, "I know thats not what you wanted to hear," He walked forwards and put his hands on her upper arms, "But I wont lie to you!"

"I wouldn't want you to!" She stated, leaning her head on his arm.

At that moment, Connor walked into the room.

"You too alright?" He asked, gently.

"Yeah," Jenny said, tiredly, "How about you?"

"I'm holding up!" He said, making a fist and pretending to punch outwards. She smiled.

"Listen, are there any bedrooms, I wanna get her into a nice warm bed!" She said, pointing to Emily, "And I wouldn't mind a pillow for my own head!" Jenny said, a little yawn escaping her lips.

"Yeah," Connor said, pointing behind him, "Five of those rooms are bedrooms! Me and Abby are gonna share, so are Danny and Sarah Becker said he'll sleep on the couch, Stephen said the same so..." He trailled off.

Jenny and Nick exchanged glances.

"A room each!" Nick said, with a tormenting little smile on his face.

"A room each!" Jenny repeated, turning back to Emily.

"Sweetheart," She shook the younger girls shoulder, gently, "Sweetheart come on, you need a bed!"

Emily stood up, obediently and allowed Jenny to lead her to the room that Connor pointed out.

It was tasteful, like a hotel room! The only differences were that there was no window, no curtains and no stupid menu things that no one ever actually used!

The bed was large and white, and when Jenny pulled the cover back for Emily, she found herself wanting to climb into it herself. When she turned back to Emily, she found her sat in the comfortable chair, her head resting on her arm.

"Darling," She urged, "Do you want me to leave so you can change?"

Emily seemed not to hear, and Jenny cursed, she was going to have to do this.

"Come on, bed!" She said, helping the girl walk and climb into bed. She undid the tie around the girls neck and undid her shirt, feeling very strange and intrusive. She wrapped her own white cardigan over the girls thin shoulders and small white bra, giving her at least some privacy. Then she was at a loss. The girl couldn't sleep in her skirt!

She considered going and asking Sarah or Abby for help, but then remembered her own fourteen year old neice, Autumn, telling her that most girls her age wore shorts beneath their skirts, because teenage boys tended to get a little...rowdy?

Hoping that Emily wasn't completely dead to the world, she shook her shoulders once more.

"Sweetheart, are you wearing shorts?" She asked, in a hushed voice, her lips inches from the girls ear. Emily made a noise and her head twitched slightly, as if in a nod. Jenny took that as a yes and, praying that her assumption was correct, she undid the little zip at the girls hip. She relaxed. Beneath, she could see the slight silkyness of the blue shorts she had seen her neice wear.

She removed the skirt and lifted it, the shirt and tie onto the chair, then she removed the girls shoes. Leaving the socks on, because Jenny Lewis had a pet hate for feet, she smiled down at the teenager.

Then she did something she had never before done to a child in her life.

She bent down and kissed her forhead.

"Sleep well, sweetheart!" And with that, she left Emily to her dreams. Dreams that Jenny hoped would not be plagued by strange people, dangerous creatures, and pain. Alot of pain!

* * *

**I really like this chap! I think it's my fave so far!**

**So, once again, pretty please review! Come on people, lets try and get my reviews to...25? seems resonable, eigh!**

**Virtual cookie for each reviewer!**

**Stephanie x**


	14. Dreaming Horror Part 2

Jenny went back to the lounge area and found that cups of tea had been made. When she questioned this, Nick told her that the kitchen was the room at the far end, and the other room was a bathroom complete with toilet, shower, sink and bath.

Jenny went into the kitchen and found that it was a full applicated room. There was a gas cooker, a stove, a grill and a microwave.

"Seen the Coffee machine!" Connor said, coming in and rooting through the cupboards before extracting a packet of Maryland cookies. Sure enough, when Jenny turned, her hair splaying around her, she saw the Tassimo Coffe Maker standing on the side behind the door.

"Boy, James, you sure spared no expence!" She said, taking a coffee capsule from the cupboard and a small white mug. She slipped the capsule in and pressed a button, finding that the coffee machine was much quieter than the one she owned at home! She stood back, while she waited, and placed her hands on the counter.

She found her nuckles were white and she had began to shake uncontrolablly after about a minute. Soon enough, she was on the floor, crying silently for what was happening in the world while they sat here, in all comfort, with coffee machines and comfortable beds and running water!

"Shhh, Jenny!" She wasn't sure how she got there, but seconds later she found herself in Nick's arms, crying into his black T-shirt, being rocked from side to side while he soothed her. The door banged open and Connor came rushing in. Jenny looked up to see him backing out, away from the awkward situation.

"Look at me, I'm a wreck!" She said, pulling away and turning back to her coffee, taking it from beneath the coffee machine and pouring the milk in while discreetly trying to wipe her eyes.

"If anyone has reason to be a wreck right now, Jenny, it's us!" He said, and she sensed an edge to his voice. When she turned back to him, she saw that his eyes were filled with moisture and felt her heart swell. It had been feeling extra full for that past few hours, for a reason Jenny wasn't prepaired to admit, and now it felt as though it was going to burst!

She stepped forwards and feeling rather rebellious, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with equal passion that she had at the ARC. He followed, returning her heat, pushing her backwards, sitting her on the side.

He was groaping at her back and she was moaning as he began to kiss down her collar bone. They were getitng completely carried away, and this thought seemed to occur to them both at the same time when they both pulled away, looking anywhere but eachother!

"Sorry!" Each mumbled at the same time.

"No problem!" Jenny said, pushing her hair from her face and pulling her dress back into place. Nick fixed his shirt, which was still soaked by her tears.

"Yeah, no problem!" He echoed her, winking and then walking out of the room. She stood there for a moment, before taking a huge sip of the steaming liquid. It burned, but was worth it! She shut her eyes as the Coffee passed over her lips and her tongue and...

Oh, the feeling as Nick's tongue explored her mouth...as she explored him, and as his hands roamed her back, his hot lips on her neck...

"Jenny?" Sarah came in as Jenny was reminiscing, looking slightly...damp and wrapped in only a white fuffy towel "Jenny, just came to let you know, the showers free!" She said, wringing her wet hair.

"You've had a shower already?" Jenny asked, her tone disbelieving, as she sipped more of her coffee.

"Yeah, well just a quick one, Cutter said we can't waste water!" She said, rolling her eyes and walking forwards and leaning on the counter beside Jenny, "I need my bed!" She said, yawning, then a thought seemed to appeal to her. And she skipped out of the room.

Jenny heard a door nearby close and Jenny walked through into the lounge. Everyone but Sarah was there and Jenny quietly spoke to Danny.

"Danny, I think there is a very wet, very shocked Sarah in your room in need of a little something to cheer her up..." The subtle hint was not wasted, and Danny apologised and excused himself. Jenny smiling slightly, took his seat. Only to stand up immediately, announce that she was going to shower and down her Coffee.

"Then I'm going to bed!" She said, "Goodnight!"

"Night!" They chourused back to her, and she took her cup back through into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Jenny was settled into her warm, white bed. She was dressed in the under-dress to her red one, and nothing else. Her red dress and underwear lay discarded on a chair, because of all the things to forget, Lester seemed to have forgotten a washing machine!

"I'll have to do my stuff, and Emily's tomorrow!" She thought. Then she realised, that girl was never far from her mind now! She had to admit, she had taken on a kindof motherly role, in her eyes, and she knew that, now, she would do anything to protect the girl.

Jenny was thinking of her as four! Rather than fourteen!

Rolling onto her side, Jenny fell into a comfortable sleep. She had the same dream as before, but this time, the predators had broken into the Cottage.

Jenny woke up in a bed that was no longer but red and damp with blood. Looking around her, Jenny could not detect the sorce of the blood, but the scent that filed her nostrils told her that she would soon enough.

She got up out of bed, momentarily thinking that she had put her red dress back on, until she realised it was more blood. She was, once again, completely unaffected by this scene and stomped through the Cottage. Each of her friends lay dead on their beds, slashed, chopped, eaten. There were no predators anywhere to be seen. Jenny went into the room beside her own.

There, on the bed, lay Nick. His body was still, his chest torn open. His head lolled to one side, those bright blue eyes staring, unseeingly, towards her. She felt nothing as she walked towards him and lay a gently hand on his head, closing his eyes. Then she left, shutting the door. Then she went to the bedroom between hers and Nick.

Emily was sat on her bed, shaking. Her knees were hugged to her chest and rocking backwards and forwards. She looked up as Jenny walked in. Her mouth moved, but Jenny heard nothing.

"What?" She asked, gently.

Emily's mouth moved, once again, but Jenny heard nothing. It was strange, she could hear herself perfectly, otherwise she would of thought she had gone deaf!

"What are you saying?" She asked the girl for the second time.

Emily looked anguished, now, as she tried desperately to get Jenny to hear her. Jenny could see that she was yelling and that her lungs were near to exploding, but still, Jenny could not hear her.

"Emily?"

* * *

**A little fluff there...**

**More in the next chap :)) Hope your still enjoying this xxx**

**Stephanie x**


	15. The night and the morning after

Jenny awoke with a start, breathing heavily and jumping out of bed. She crossed her bedroom on tiptoe and slid the door open slightly, going into the lounge where Becker and Stephen had falled asleep, leaving one of the lamps on, and in turn, helping to assist Jenny across the room. She checked her watch:

Half past seven! Boy, she'd been asleep for longer than she thought.

She went to the door and opened it, breathing a sigh of relief. Emily was asleep. Her head was turned towards the door, her black curls falling over her face and there was a small tilt to her lips, a peaceful expression that touched Jenny. She backed out of the room and leaned against the wall, looking around the room. Her eyes rested on one wall inparticular.

She crossed the room and rested her hand on the handle, debating. Taking a deep breath, she twisted and pushed.

He was laying on his bed, a halo of blonde on the pillow, his blue eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in perfect sychronisation. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him. Sliding down the frame, she sat on the floor and leant her head on her arms. He was so peaceful when he slept.

Jenny started to leave, bringing her hands to the floor and going to stand.

"Don't go!" His voice came, quietly. So quiet that she wasnt sure weather or not she actually heard him. Jenny stopped in her tracks, hovvering somewhere between leaving and sitting.

Then, in one swift motion, Nick had lifted her to her feet and walked her to the bed. He sat down and she followed.

"Jenny, I don't know when," He began and she settled herself down for a speech, "But somewhere along the line...this became a job! At first it wasn't! It was about discovrty, challenge, and history! Then people started dying and it became discovery at the expence of peoples lives! People like Stephen! He is laying in there, sleeping, he's also laying in the ground miles away, rotting and decaying! Then it stopped being fun and fascinating, and it became a curse! Something that made me feel like each time we lost a victim, an innocent who wondered across the path of a creature, like Valerie, I lost a part of me! I began to feel guilty about it!"

Jenny shuffled uncomfortably, unsure of where this was going.

"But I found you! Well, you found me! And I thought you were...someone else! You despised me. Don't deny it because I know you did!" He said, when she made to protest, "And then I started to find you intriguing and wonderful! And beautiful! I got to know you, to feel an atteraction that I had no idea weather or not it was mutual! And...then you kissed me!"

She blushed, remembering and he smiled at her.

"And I knew that..if we...if anything happened to either of us, there would be so many words unsaid!" Jenny looked up at him from beaneath her eyelashes and he thought how beautiful she was.

"So, Jenny..." He began, but she cut him off with her lips. She pressed them to his and pushed him backwards. He pulled away, looking into her face. Slhe smiled and he grinned at her, kissing her neck and pushing her down onto the pillows. She gasped as his hand travelled up her dress and she felt the pressure as his excitment grew.

She was perfect everything Nick had expected and more, as he slid her dress over her head and she lay naked before him.

"Time to have some fun!" She said, grabbing his hair and rolling over so she was on top of him. He gasped as she rocked and it seemed as though they fitted together perfectly. She lay flat on his stomach and moaned into his ear, nibbling at the lobe. He gasped and bucked, causing her to almost scream with pleasure.

She kissed him and went to pull away, but he lifted his head, deepening their kiss and putting his hand on her hips. Rolling her over and beginning to thrust hard enough to make her gasp with each motion. Eventually, they both lay gasping, side by side.

"Well, your pretty good, professor!" Jenny joked, pulling the quilt around her and kissing his neck. He grinned and pulled her in, holding her close, their bodies entwined, they fell into a deep slumber.

Jenny's eyes shot open and she heard voices from close by. There were strong arms about her and she remembered the night before. Cutter was breathing gently down her ear and she knew he was awake.

"Morning, Miss Lewis!" He said, and she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her waist to him, kissing her again.

"Morning, Professor!" She smiled.

"You do know, there is no way to get out of this room without being noticed!" He said, pointedly.

"Oh...This should be fun!" She said, with surprising enthusiasm, and Cutter laughed. Jenny stood up and pulled on her dress. He copied, pulling on his boxers and trousers but leaving off his shirt.

They walked out of the bedroom side by side, hand in hand and watched as everyone turned to look at them.

The look on Sarah's face was almost comical, a perfect 'o' forming about her lips. Connor was nodding, his face cracked into a crooked smile, as he cut at the bacon either Sarah or Abby had obviously just made. Abby just looked surprised. Becker and Stephen had glanced over and then gone about their business as though they hadn't. Jenny kissed Nick's cheek and ran to her bedroom.

She shut the door, leaning on it, and heard Connor's voice.

"Score! Cutter!" Then she heard him gasp and guessed that Abby had slapped him one. She giggled and went to put on her dress and underwear, feeling light as a feather. It wasn't overly hot down here, and Jenny thought she could detect a strange breeze.

Looking around, she saw that Lester had taken the liberty to have air-conditioning installed. She shook her head, would the surprises never stop? She was beginning to think that Lester wasn't as cold and distant as he put across.

She exited her room and looked around.

"Where's Emily?" She asked, and Sarah pointed to her bedroom door, putting a hand over her mouth to cover the food.

"In there!" She said, in a very muffled voice. And Jenny went to the door.

Upon opening it, she saw that Emily was streatching, having only just woken up. When she saw Jenny, she started.

"Who are you?" She asked, in the tone that people usually used when they were having a conversation.

"Yeah," Jenny said, enterring the room as Emily pulled her white cardigan around her shoulders, "I guess you do deserve an explanation!"

She walked over to the bed, and before Jenny had chance to say anything, Emily motioned for her to sit down.

"Thanks!" Jenny said, with a smile, Emily returned it, though she looked unsure, "I'm Jenny! Jenny Lewis!"

"Hi, Jenny!" Emily said, though she looked confused still.

"Something has happened...in the world!" Jenny began, but Emily cut across her.

"My mum...she took my sister to she shop, she needed milk or something, I was waiting in the house...Dad was in work, my mum never came back!" She was talking in the voice that all teenagers used! It was a list, with nothing connecting the sentences to make them make sense. Jenny was thankful when Emily didn't ask her to explain why her mother hadn't come back.

"Ok, you need to know! I'm going to tell you everything I know about something called an Anomaly! OK?" Jenny asked, and Emily nodded, though she still looked confused.

When Jenny had finished, Emily was staring at the wall, past Jenny's head, her mouth hanging open, her eyes looking awed. She was flushed, and looked as though she was going to cry.

"So...we have to stay here for a while!" Jenny said, finally. She had managed to leave out the part about Helen during this whole speech, and the girl didnt seem to notice anything odd, because alot of it didnt make much sense to Jenny without the mad woman in the story!

"Are we safe?" The girl asked eventually, her voice weak and her eyes not meeting Jenny's.

Jenny, deciding it was best not to lie to this girl, told her what she thought.

"Yeah, for now!" Emily's eyes flickered to hers at the last of the sentence and Jenny watched as she took a visibly large gulp.

"OK!" She said, eventually.

"I'll leave you...to get dressed!" Jenny said, finding that it was more difficult to leave this girl that she would have thought. Emily nodded and went to get out of bed.

She waited until Jenny shut the door before dropping onto her bed and crying her heart out.

Her mother, her sister...her dad...all gone? dead? And she was alone in the world?

At least she had Jenny...

* * *

**Theres ya fluff!**

**Hope you likeyy!**

**Stephanie x**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been seven days sine they had been stuck in the cottage, and the stress was beginning to show in all of them. On the fourth day, Sarah had screamed at Danny because he didn't wash a cup out properly. Danny had backed away, scared, and hidden behind Jenny, who tried and failed to calm Sarah down. When Jenny couldnt, everyone had left her alone, and made sure that they cleaned their cups extra properly after that.

The day after Sarah's rant, Jenny had recieved a text message that sent her into hysterics of her own.

They had all agreed, that until it was safe enough to go out and go to each of their houses, to get phone chargers, about which Emily was the most bothered, they were only to have their phone's on for ten minutes day. When Jenny turned hers on, she had the following Message from the wife of James Lester:

_Is James with you? He hasnt come home!_

_Melanie_

Jenny had flew into hysterics and, unable to answer it herself, she had forced the phone into Nicks hand before storming into her bedroom. She lay on the bed and cried for the man who had saved all of their lives. She had never particularly liked James Lester, but after what he had donw for them, she had admired him greatly! She couldn't believe it!

It wasn't fair!

Why, after he had saved all of their lives, should he have had to...to...

Nick had come in at that moment, when Jenny threw her book at the door. He ducked and avoided it narrowly. Then, Jenny, thinking that the book had gotten off too lightly, had stormed towards it, intent on throwing it at another door. Nick grabbed her wrists and she fell into him, soaking his shirt once again, as she cried.

"This is becomming a bit of a habit!" She said, and he started when she said that sentence. When she questioned him about it, he had closed up and refused to answer her.

On the seventh night, Jenny and Emily were seated on one of the couches, their legs folded beneath them with the coffee table pulled up to the couch. They had found a Monopoly board in one of the cupboards, which had also sent Jenny into a crying fit. It was another peice of Consideration that James Lester had showed, and not been aknowledged for!

They were alone in the Lounge, because Connor, who had previously had been sitting on one of the couches, his legs thrown over the side, reading Lord of the Rings, had gone to the bathroom!

That was another thing: They had all found books of the favour in the bookshelf!

Jenny had found Pride and Predudice, and Animal Farm, books that she had loved since childhood.

Abby had found the Twilight Saga, which she claimed to have just begun reading! To everyones surprise, Danny claimed to also be reading it.

Becker, Stephen and Nick all had some books about their own different things. Jenny hadnt taken much notice in what books they had, becaus they were likely to be boring books about armies and wierd, prehistoric creatures!

Jenny didn't see the point in reading about dinosaurs when they saw them on a daily basis.

Emily was being exceptionally quiet today which was a change from the chatty nature she usually portrayed in front of them. She was usually upbeat and happy, which Jenny had realised, from hearing her late at night, was the cover for the tears she cried at night. Today, however, Jenny had noticed that there was something majorly wrong!

"So, whats up?" She finally asked in a quiet voice. Emily glanced up at her from the chance card she had just lifted from the small pile on the table.

"I don't know what you mean!" Emily said, in a very formal and un-Emily-ish manner. Jenny raised her eyebrows and Emily sighed, "I was just thinking about my family! You know my little sister...she was called Amy!" She said, pulling the bag she had been carrying when they found her, and which she refused to be parted from, to her.

She opened it, as Jenny kept her eyes on her face, feeling terrbly sorry for this girl.

Emily pulled out a torn and rather worn looking peice of paper. She handed it to Jenny, wiping her arms as she did so. She stood up and excused herself, saying something about the bathroom.

Jenny looked down at the paper in her hand. It was a photograph. A photograph of a very smiley, very beautiful fresh faced Emily in a bikini, her black curls falling, soaked, around her face, her eyes squinting behind her glasses. Her arms were wrapped around a small girl, who was Emily in miniature, apart from her hair, which was the same shade, but straight as a ruler. They even had the same freckles! The small girl could only be about six, seven at the most. This must be Amy, she thought, grimly.

Jenny couldn't even contemplate what this girl was going through. She didn't think any of them could! They were all adults who had been independant for years! Jenny's dad had died the year before, and her mother had despised her from the year she was born. She was an only child, too, so there were no siblings to miss. Nick was a divorcee wo's parents were both dead. She knew he had a brother, Harry, she thought, but Nick never spoke of him. Abby had told Jenny, the other night, that she didn't miss her parents in the slightest, that they were drug addicts who had spoilt her childhood.

Jenny had chosen not to pry about that!

Connor said that he missed his parents, but prefered not to talk about it! This was said in a very thick, very emotional voice, so again, Jenny did not pry.

Both of Sarah's parents had died when she was an infant, and she had been raised by an Aunt who had died when she was seventeen, leaving her on her own since an early age. Jenny preferred not to ask Danny, Stephen or Becker, as they all gave off rather crusty exteriors that sh doubted even her softest of PR skils would be able to break through!

So when she looked down at the photograph of Emily and Amy, she couldn't even begin to comtemplate what this adolescent, already confused teenager was going through!

Just as Jenny was contemlating this, four things hapened.

Someone screamed.

Emily and Connor came running into the lounge.

Sarah came out of the bedroom she and Danny shared clutching a book and a tub of Icecream that Jenny could ahve sworn she had bagsied. In her mouth was a metal spook.

Cutter, Danny, Stephen and Becker came out of Cutter's room, where they had been discussing ways of getting the world out of this mess. Connor wasn't very happy with Cutter, because after he had done nothing but come up with not-very-funny-but-kindof-witty jokes, they had uncereoniously kicked him out of their little group.

Jenny met Cutters gaze and he winked. They hadn't slept together since the first night, but they had shared a few passionate kisses whenever they could get a few quiet minutes to themselves, admittedly, becauase this 'underground house' wasn't as large as Jenny had first percieved, there weren't as many of these opportunities as you would have thought!

She blushed when he winked, and turned her attention back to Connor.

"What the hell happened?"

At that moment, Abby came running into the Lounge wrapped in a towel. Jenny remembered the other night, when Sarah had spoken to her in similar 'attire'. However, she guessed Connor's night wouldn't be ending the same way Danny's had!

Everyone was looking at Abby as she glared at Connor for a moment, then stalked across the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone turned back to Connor.

"What the hell did you do?" Nick asked, and Connor made a disbelieving gesture towards Emily, who held her hands up. The motion clearly said 'don't bring me into this'.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?" Connor said, looking from one disbelieving face to another, "How do you know it wasn't Emily?"

"Because I'm not a total goob!" Emily said, with a small smile, as she went to sit on the arm of the chair where Nick had plonked himself. There were amused smiles on each face now. Emily had fit in perfectly, and everyone had some kindof affection for her. Sarah and Abby were becomming as close to her as sisters normally were. Becker, Danny and even Stephen had all aquired a kindof over-protective brother thing, Connor was just the fun brother.

Jenny and Nick...they were beginning to get motherly and fatherly affections for the girl. Well, Nick was beginning. Jenny had had them from the beginning, she had just denied it, even to herself!

"Again," Jenny said, impatiently, "What happened?"

"I walked in on Abby in the shower!" Connor said, simply, shrugging.

"Liar!" A voice came, harsh, causing Jenny to turn, quickly. Abby was standing behind her in a little, white cami-top and a pair of yellow knickers. She was pointing an acucsing finger at Connor, her eyes were wide and livid, "You tell them," She gestured to everyone else, "What you did...the truth!"

"Ok, OK, Don't get so touchy!" Connor said, rubbing his hands together, fidgiting, and not looking at her. Abby made an angry noise and returned to her bedroom.

"Oh, Corror, you mubt hab dun sunfin weely bad!" Sarah said, the spoon still in her mouth, Connor looked at her, questioningly, but then shook his head.

"Right, well, you know the way that you go into the bathroom and theres a door leading off the actual toilet and into the shower/bathroom..." Connor began, and Jenny didn't know weather or not she wanted to hear the rest, "Well, I needed the toilet, and I needed...well, something, and while I was...part-way-through, naked Abby came out of the bathroom...and I stood up...and..." He seemed unable to go on, dropping his head into his hands.

Jenny was shaking with the effort it took her not to laugh! It was funny after all. Aparently, though, Abby didn't think so.

Eventually, the room shook with laughter as everyone burst at once. Even Emily, who had witnessed the scene, was laughing like mad!

"It's not funny!" Connor said, before barging off into his and Abbys bedroom.

Emily groaned, and sank back into the couch, unexpectedly and Jenny turned to her, a questioning expresison on her face.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Emily shook her head, but Jenny leant down so their faces were inches apart.

"I said, whats wrong!" Her mother had done this to her when she was younger. There was no where you could look but the other persons eyes, and Emily was trying desperately to avoid Jenny's.

"It doesn't matter, you'll say no!" She said, something that Jenny remembered saying frequently, and her mother usually did!

"What?" Jenny repeated, and Emily finally gave in.

"I wanna go above!" She said, quietly, and Jenny turned to Nick, who looked at the trap door in the ceiling. Eventually, he nodded.

"It's daylight," He said, "You will be safe! Just stay in sight of the cottage!"

Emily stood up clapping her hands together, and jumped with delight.


	17. The Truth

It was as if they were going on a complete trip to the city, rather than for a quick breather to the surface. They were living on a planet where they might be the only humans alive. It was an incredibly depressing thought. Also, when Nick finally figured out a way to fix this, because Jenny was sure it would be him who figured out a way, they were still going to be the only people left on earth. Which left a very touchy subject...

It was a good job they were all technically couples now! Except Becker and Stephen, obviously! Jenny was hoping to put that awkward conversation off for as long as possible.

Nick handed her a gun and a torch. Jenny looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Nick, its broad daylight!" She said, trying to walk past his outstreatched hand.

"It's for Emily!" He said, and she turned back to him, an amused smile on her face.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable giving her a gun, so give her that! She can bash anything that comes at her over the head and run! Hopefully she's got a strong right arm on her!" He looked as though he expected her to laugh at him. Jenny smiled at him and she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, gently.

"Your sweet!" She said, gently. Nick smiled at her, catching her eyeline. She looked at him, and leaned back into him.

Their lips met, moulding together, moving with eachother. Her tongue softly pried his willing lips open, exploring his mouth. She moaned as he held her to him and he felt her smile.

She pulled away, her tongue caressing her teeth, seductively. He grinned at her. Shesmiled back and nodded towards the surface.

"I'd better..."

"Yeah!" He said, with an identicle smile.

Jenny turned and began to walk abck up the stairs. On second thought, maybe re-populating the earth with Nick wouldn't be such a bad idea! It could be kindof fun!

Jenny reached the surface and looked around. It was bright. Jenny hadn't noticed how enclosed the area was, when they had arrived; she had been too focused on getting Emily inside!

Now though, looking around...

There was no Emily!

Jenny couldn't see her anywhere! She began to panick. The fact that she should have turned right back around and gone to get help completely flew from her mind. She glanced around wildly as she walked forwards, turnin and scanning the first layer of trees. There was no sight of her. Then the most blood curdling, gut wrenching scream could be heard and Jenny was running. She was running faster than ever before. She was running faster than she had when the bomb had gone almost gone off in the ARC after they had found the Mammoth.

Emily was the only thing on Jenny's mind as she ran through the forest. Emily screamed again and Jenny's feet ran faster, making her legs ache and her breath quicken. Jenny hadn't felt adrenaline like this for years. It puled through her body even faster and harder when she saw what kindof situation Emily was in.

She was being held on her feet, because apparently her legs had buckled. There was a be-leathered arm around her kneck, and an automatic to the side of her head. Helen's eyes glinted evilly when Jenny saw her.

"Helen!" Jenny said, managing to make her name sound like a curse.

"Jenny!" Helen said, releasing Emily, who fell to the floor, clutching her throat and coughing violently, her body shook uncontrollably.

Jenny stepped forwards, intent on helping the girl, but Emily jumped to her feet with surprising strength, cast a glare towards Helen and walked to stand by Jenny.

"Sorry," She said, "But who the hell are you?"

"I must have forgotten to introduce myself!" Helen said, spekaing directly to Emily, who Jenny prayed would keep quiet when she got her answer, "I'm Mrs Cutter!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. Emily glanced from Jenny to Helen, a look of complete confusion and then dawning on her face. She looked back up at Jenny, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, and do you wanna tell her the whole story, or shall I? And believe me," Jenny said, a glint in her eye to match Helens, "I can make it sound even crueller than you!"

Helen glared at Jenny, and then sighed, beginning to talk. She twiddled the gun she held, looking directly at Emily as she began to speak.

"I was married to Nick. We were married three years before I got...restless! I began to crave adventure and excitment! Nick was always stuck in his office! I left...I began to travel through the anomalies! I travelled for eight years before I came back! I was still completely in love with him! No matter what I tried, there was nothing I could do to get Nick off my mind!"

Jenny made a noise of disbelief and Helen sighed.

"Whats the point in explaining anyway! It's in the past now!" She said, and Jenny was ready.

"The past has a habit of coming back these days!" Jenny watched as Helen's face curled into a smile.

"We aren't that different, you and me," Helen said, slowly, "We have similar minds!"

"Yeah right!" Jenny spat, "Helen what do you actually want? Why are you back? You've already destroyed the world!"

"Yeah, I did a pretty good job too!" Helen said, as if to herself, with a smile on her face, "But I'm here for a different reason!" She said, focusing on her gun once again.

"I'm here to do what I should have done fifteen years ago!" Emily gasped as Helen pointed the gun directly at her, once again. She took three strides towards Jenny and Emily so that the gun was pressed against her forehead. Jenny watched Emily close her eyes and try to keep calm, and control her breathing.

"Helen, what the hell are you talking about?" Jenny demanded, panicking now.

"Fourteen years ago, I went into the future, I saw something I didn't like...something I had wanted for so long, something...someone had! I hated that person for it! I took their happiness away! I took you away!" She said to Emily, whose eyes were focused on Helen now.

"From who?" Jenny said, exasperated.

"YOU JENNY!" Helen screamed, sounding positively crazy now, "YOU AND MY HUSBAND!_ MY_ HUSBAND, JENNY!"

Helen closed her eyes, also trying to calm herself.

"But in the future...he wasn't my husband! He was yours! And she...was your three day old daughter when I took her from the hospital! I brought her back into this time, fourteen years ago... into a time when I thought you would never know the difference! Then this happened...and you met her! You saved her!"

Helens eyes were blazing, and the hand that held the gun to Emilys head was shaking. Jenny could see Emily going cross eyed as she tried to focus on the gun.

"I can't let you have that happily ever after Jenny!" Helen said, her hand re-appling pressure to the gun, "I'm sorry!"

Jenny lunged as she heard the gun shot.

She heard Emily scream...

She heard her daughter scream...


	18. The Threat

Jenny forced the gun out of Helen's hand and it flew ten feet away. Helen tried to pry Jenny off her, but Jenny refused to be moved, applying even more pressure on her shoulders, her legs either side of the womans shomach.

"How could you!" Jenny found herself saying, as she applied pressure to Helen's throat. Helen grappled frantically tryign to get Jenny to losen her grip. Jenny, however, put more pressur on and banged Helen's head on the floor.

"Ok...OK!" Helen was gasping, and Jenny jumped off her, lunging for the gun. She had one in each hand now. Jenny suddenly remembered something and glanced around wildly. Emily...

She was laying on the floor, a wound in her arm bleeding profously. She was trying desperately to staunch the wound, but as Jenny watched, she was becomming fainter, as the blood fled from her system, leaving her to her fate, not willing to be apart of her when she...when she...

Jenny stumbled, clumsily to her side and grabbed the girls shoulders.

"Emily...Emily look at me..." She began, and then she reached down to the hem of her dress and viciously tore a shred off. She tied it round Emily's arm, about three inches above the wound.

"Come on, up you get!" Jenny said, grabbing the girls good arm and pulling her to her feet, "Get up!" She said, to Helen, in a more agressive tone.

Helen glared at her, but Jenny held both guns up at her.

"I said move!" Jenny said, her eyes hard. Jenny saw a flicker of something that looked like fear in Helens eyes and felt a fresh bout of confidence. Helen got slowly to her feet and they began to walk back to the cottage.

Jenny's expression kept changing. Warm, frosty, loving, cold. Emily, Helen, Emily, Helen.

When they got to the cottage, Jenny's heart leapt.

She had seen this before...

In her dream,

In her nightmare!

She began to run, forgetting about the two women on each side of her, though they both began to run with her. Helen was running with a kindof curiousity, but Emily was running with as much as fevour as Jenny was, after her 'mother'. She was running, even with her bleeding arm, because she cared for the team as much as Jenny did. They were her family now...literally apparently!

When they got to the door of the cottage, they saw blood splattered on the floor and a smell hit Jenny like a punch never could. Knowing exactly what she would see, she decended the ladder. Around the sitting room, were her friends. Each was dead...

This time she didn't feel nothing! She felt horror and pain, and a lonliness she had never felt before. She ran to Nick and draped herself across his body, getting her white shirt covered in blood, but uncaring. She cared for nothing and nobody right now, until she fet a hand on her shoulder.

"J...Mum?" She heard. and her head snapped up. It was, of course, Emily, and her eyes were filled with her own pain and Jenny's. She was crying, and Helen was standing by the stairs, her mouth hanging open, her hand clutching the banister, as she looked down on Nick. Jenny felt anger well up inside her.

How could Helen have done this? Jenny turned and raised the gun and , without thinking, she shot at Helen, who yelled and dived aside. Jenny saw the bullet speed past her, skimming her arm and leaving a deep river of blood to run down it.

"Do you feel better now!" Helen spat at Jenny, who looked at her with softening eyes.

No, she didn't feel better. She felt just as terrible, as alone as she had before she had shot at Helen. She looked down at her daughter, who was looking at the man who was her father with a look of horror on her face. When she looked up at Jenny she asked a question.

"Why am I still here?" She said, her voice completely full of pain. It was not a question that Jenny had an answer to, before Helen said,

"Shouldn't that be pretty obvious!" With venom in her voice as she picked dirt from her wound, where she had fallen on the stairs. Jenny's hands flew. One to her mouth, the other to her abdomen.

Emily's face dropped, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were on Jenny's stomach, as were Jennys. They looked at eachother at exactly the same time.

"You mean...?" Emily began, but Jenny was already nodding.

"I...missed it!" Jenny began, her eyes wide with horror. Emily knew what Jenny had missed. She was a girl, she went through the same things as Jenny and, through everything that had been happening lately, it would have been easy for any girl to forget about her period, if it didn't happen!

"OK, we have to fix this! I can't be born into this world!" Emily said, standing up and turning to Helen.

"I know all about the anomalies, and she also happened to tell me that she had a device that can open them!" Emily informed her mother, then she rounded on Helen, taking the gun from Jennys hand as her mother stroked hair from her fathers unseeing eyes, "Now you are going to open an Anomaly to before any of this happened!"

"The predators?"

"No, first you're going to go back to the day that you took me from my parents and tell yourself not to do it, got it? And then you are going to take us to the day this mess bagan, and we're going to hold you in the ARC, which Jenny told me about, until it's over! You got that!"

Emily had been advancing during this whole speech, until the mouth of the revolver was pressed against Helens temple.

"You wouldn't!" Helen said, though her voice cracked in the slightest way, "You're just a child!"

"You don't know me, Helen! We all think some people aren't capable of things! You thought Nick was incapable of moving on after you, but he did! You thought that my mother would never fall for him, but she did! You thought you could keep us apart...separate our...family! But you couldn't!" Emily finished, glancing between Helen and her mother.

She brought her face down to Helen's level, so their forheads brushed, and spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"If you don't do this and if anything happens to my mother, I swear, I will kill you myself!"

Helen's eyes were terrified by the time Emily was finished and , nodding frantically, she pulled out the device that opened anomalies.

**_Sorry its been so long!_**

**_The reason it took a while is because I haven't had many reviews lately, but then i thought, its because i havent updated!_**

**_So here it is...what do you think?_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_**

**_Stephanie x_**


	19. Almost Finished

**OK, I know what I said about reviews, but I couldn't wait to write this, mainly because I want to know where my fingers take this! Haha, please REVIEW though, reviews make me happy!**

**I would like to thank: CakeyXClickX, Squabble, Hatters-girl for reviewing the most! :)) You have helped me to keep my faith in this story, along with everyone else who has reviewed irregularly! **

**Thank you, all! Stephanie x

* * *

**

Jenny felt numb as she walked towards the Anomaly. She still had a hand hovvering above her abdomen. She had been reluctant to leave Nick's side, but when Emily assured her that Helen was going to bring his back, she had turned and allowed them to explain. Basically a shorter version of what Emily had said was, Helen was first going to take them back to when her past self took Emily from the hospital, and tell her not to, then she was going to take them back to the day she had been captured, the day she had broken Jenny's hand, which was pretty much healed now but still wearing the bandage, and basically, not open the anomaly that freed all of the past and future creatures into the city!

Peice of cake then!**  
**

Apparently it was, because, with Emily's gun placed over her temple, she stood up and reached into her jacket, pulling out a device that looked slightly similar to Connor's Hand-held devices. Then she pointed it at a space in the middle of the lounge, pressed a button and conjoured an Anomaly out of thin air! Admittedly, Jenny thought that it was pretty cool, somewhere in the back of her mind that was not in complete pain, and she admired the beauty of the Anomaly, as it glinted, magically in the middle of the room.

It was strange, as Jenny watxhed Emily, the fourteen year old, walk forwards and push Helen in the back with her gun. Jenny watched as Helen's expression darkened and her eyes narrowed. Emily forced Helen through the anomaly, and they stepped forwards quickly. Jenny stopped, taking a deep breath.

She was about to see Emily, her daughter, as a baby! It was probable that she would also see her and Nick. She was still reeling from the fact that Helen had taken Emily from her and Nick when she was so young, that was one of the cruelist things this woman had ever done! It was evil and vindictive, and Jenny felt anger well up inside her as she watched the Anomaly glint in the room.

Emily was her daughter...hers and Nicks! She was about to see Emily, her baby. The baby who was growing in her stomach. Jenny gasped as that thought hit her. Her daughter...

A sob caught in her throat and she glanced towards Nick. Then a hand came through the anomaly and grabbed Jenny's own.

"You took your time!" Emily said, and they began to walk.

They were in a secluded part of a park that Jenny vaguely recognised. It looked like Victoria Street Park, with the lush green grass and the trees were lush and covered in greenery. It was bright and sunny.

Jenny looked around.

"Does this mean it worked?" She said, to Emily, who was staring around her in amazment. She glanced at her watch, then back at Helen.

"What time did you...take me?" She asked, her voice crackin slightly in the middle.

Helen was staring around herself with a strange expresison on her face. It was awe and anger mixed into one. Jenny didn't have time to ask the mad woman what her problem was, and to be frank, she didn't care. All Jenny cared about now was finding her and Nick, saving her daughter and then saving the world. Looking arond her, her confidence was growing.

"It isn't long now, we will have to run," She turned to Jenny, "Make sure no one, not Abby or Connor, not Sarah or Becker and especially not You or Nick see you, it is vital that no-one who is likely to recognize you see's you, if you want to succeed!"

The tone that Helen spoke in made Jenny willing to obey. She didn't know what the consequences would be if her future self saw her past self, but she guessed they wouldn't be good! Jenny had never been through an anomaly before, and it was strange. Time travel was messing up her head!

Helen began to walk forwards at a brisk pace and Jenny found herself struggling to keep up. They gained strange looks, Helen, Emily and Jenny, when they finally came out onto the high-street. Jenny supposed they must look really strange, three women looking like they had just escaped from a death camp or something of the same nature.

Jenny looked down at her dress, it had previously been bright, vibrant red, complementing her pale, almost translucent skin and her dark, mahogony curls, now though it was dark and dirty. It was ripped from where Jenny had torn a peice off for Emily's arm. Glancing around, she could see that many people were pointing to that, too, but Emily was ignoring them though Jenny could see that she would wince every now and then. Fresh hate for Helen bubbled up inside her and Jenny had to tell herself to stay calm.

They came to a tall, white building and Jenny recognised the Hospital. St. Luke's where they had once had an anomaly! She shuddered at the memory. It was when Helen had tried, and failed to infiltrate the ARC. She had set a bomb off, everyone had only just gotten out alive! She pulled her mind from the past and focused on the task that lay ahead of them.

"This will change everything..." Helen said, as they began to walk up the steps towards the hospital, "You will dissappear!" She said, turning to Emily, who was nodding.

"Of course, because technically, I'm not born yet...in our time!" She was saying and Jenny turned back to Helen.

"So it will just be me and you?" She said, suspicious.

"Chill, Jenny, it will be fine!" Emily said, as they walked through the automatic doors. Jenny looked at Helen, who nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I'll behave!" She said, sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes, "I was pleased with what I did, but...after seeing this, a world I had forgotten could exist, I think I prefer the old world better!"

Jenny was taken aback but nodded dumbly.

"You have to wait here!" Helen said, as they enterred the hospital waiting room and Jenny nodded, she wasn't sure she was ready to see her future self...or Nick!

Helen and Emily sped off down a coridor leaving Jenny feeling light headed and pretty hungry. She spied a cafe and threw a hand into the pocket of her dress. She extracted a tattered looking but otherwise unharmed looking five-pound note and went to the counter.

She bought a coffee and a bagel, completely forgetting to buy anything for Emily or Helen. It was only then that she realised that she would probably never again see her daughter!

Well, not for a few years anyway! It was going to be strange, getting used to the fact that Emily wasn't going to be around for a while! Sitting on a large table by herself, Jenny dropped her head into her hands and let a few tears spill.

It had been so stressful, this last week. She had barely taken a time to think off all of the people who had lost their lives. It was horriffic to think about it, and Jenny felt guilt and grief stab at her when she realised that it had taken the deaths of her closest and most real friends for her to realise this. There was another stab of shock when she realised that she, right now, was carrying a baby!

What if, when they fixed this whole thing, Jenny wasn't pregnant, and she and Nick weren't together?

Just as she began to panick about this, she saw a figure with long-ish hair, dressed in a green vest top and a combat suit run past the cafe, backtrack, look at Jenny and smile, then run away. Helen?

Then two more figures rounded the corner and Jenny was enfolded in arms.

"Goodbye!" The figure holding her said, and Jenny realised it was Emily. She enfolded the younger girl in her arms, holding her to her tightly.

"Is it done?" She asked Helen, who nodded, smiling at her. Jenny had never seen Helen smile like that and felt strange feeling for the woman well up inside her. Gratitude.

"Thank you!" She said, and Helen nodded again.

Jenny turned her attention back to Emily, who was crying heavily and leaving long wet patches on Jenny's red dress.

"I love you, sweetheart!" Jenny said and Emily erupted in a fresh batch of hysterics and wrapped her arms around Jenny even tighter.

A moment later, Jenny was holding thin air.

"That means it worked?" Jenny said, wrapping her arms around herself. Helen nodded.

"I also had a little word with myself and told her not to open the anomaly that started this whole mess!" Helen said and Jenny felt herself sag with relief.

"That means...?"

"You can go straight home!" Helen said, and Jenny cocked her head to one side.

"You know, Helen, I think there's good left in you yet!" She said, with a smile. Helen did a very helen-ish thing and rolled her eyes while biting her tongue.

"Don't get used to it, Jenny!" She said and Jenny smiled, hopefully, to herself as they exited the hospital together.


	20. Home

**OMG! I know right, last chapter!**  
**This is my longest story EVER and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed because you are amazing, beautiful people! **

**Thank you soo much!  
Stephanie **

* * *

Jenny followed Helen back to where they had opened the Anomaly. There was not one here now, and Jenny supposed Helen must have closed it, but as Helen pulled out the device she had used before, Jenny felt anticipation well up in her stomach. She twisted her hands round and round eachother and forced herself to take deep breaths.

It was difficult to believe that she was going back to a time before the tradgedy of the anomaly that had changed everything. That had turned everyones lives so very upside down. That had killed Nick.

Nick!

She couldn't wait to see him again! To see his face, his eyes. To feel his hands touch her and to press her lips to his, too feel his tongue explore her mouth and to feel them become one once more. It was almost too much for her, as she thought about it. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable as she thought of all of this. She had never been 'emotionally dependant' on a man before,and she didn't intend on being now, but Nick was different.

She had never felt this way about a man before. It was as if her head were constantly in the clouds and she were floating on air. As if she were weightless but at the same time completely grounded and centerred. She constantly felt as though there were thousands of tiny butterflies in her stomach, when she was with him, though it wasn't an unpleasent feeling.

When she had seen him laying there, lifeless and dead, she had felt that way herself. She felt as though she were watching the scene from very far away adn she had felt a peice of her separate from the whole and float away...

That was when she had known she was in love with Nick Cutter...

The bagel and coffee had been forgotten and she had never gotten around to eating. Her stomach rumbled now, as if to underline her previous thought. She glanced towards Helen who was looking at her.

"Look, Jenny..." She began, but words seemed to elude her and she shook her head.

"I never was very good at apologies either!" She said, quickly, and pressed a button that conjoured up the anomaly.

"Yeah," Jenny said, watching it twinkle in mid-air, "Well me neither! This goes to our time, right, which has been corrected!" Helen nodded and Jenny turned to her.

"You're not comming!" She said, quickly, and Helen looked at her, puzzled, "I was never any good at apologies, and I was always pretty crap at thank-you's as well, so this is my thank you, Helen, you are going to leave, and let me go through this by myself, because the second we step through this thing, as the team are probably already there, you're going right back into custody!"

Helen looked at Jenny with a curious expression on her pinched face. Eventually she nodded, her face curling into a smile.

"Yeah, Jenny," She said, quietly, "You know what!"

"What?" Jenny said, as they both turned towards the anomaly.

"You deserve him!" Helen said, and Jenny turned back to her in shock, "You are better for him that I ever could have been!" Helen elaborated, leaving Jenny gobsmacked.

Jenny felt something well up inside her for the woman before her. It was like pity, guilt and appreciation all mixed into one. This was a woman she had once detested, hated even! And here she was, feeling all of that!

"Well," She said, holding out her hand, "Thanks! And I guess I'll see you around!"

Helen surveyed Jenny's hand and then, with that smile once more, she took it briefly. Jenny looked up at her and smiled, before she stepped through the anomaly.

* * *

The sight that met her was a strange one. It was bright sunshine, bustling cars and tweeting birds. It was a large white building like a ship that has pulled too far up on land. It was a set of eight guns, a group of seven surprised and over-joyed faces. Then it was arms and hands and lips. Everyone trying to touch some part of her. Her eyes found one face and she pressed her lips to his so quickly and forcefully that it shocked everyone back a few steps.

Jenny felt Nick's response as soon as he realised what was happening. She also felt his elation as he lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waiste. He held her to him and she rejoyced, putting a hand on his chest, in his breathing.

She pulled away, her eyes bright and looked into his eyes. They were sparkling and bright as he looked at her. Then he set her on her feet and they became confused.

"What hapened?" He asked, apparently confused and Jenny laughed.

"Long story!" She said, feelign over-joyed to be back. She looked around at her friends, at the people she held so close to her heart. The people she cherished above all others, and a thought popped into her head.

She immediately grabbed Nick's hand and put it to her stomach.

"We're pregnant!" She said, loudly, and there was a long silence as her words were absorbed by everyone. Then she was being touched again, kissed and hugged and congratulated. And she was laughing and she was talking and shouting.

And she was home!


	21. Perfection and PeaceAnd The End

**OK then, one more! :D**

* * *

Jennys life had been perfect for nine blissful and fantastic years now. She had the perfect urban lifestyle and she had known, from that day, when she had come home to them, that it was how it was supposed to be. It was spring now, and the sun shone down on the little gathering in the garden. People were laughing and hugging and drinking.

Connor was playing on the grass with three little Children as Abby and Sarah skittered around, trying to keep everyone happy and safe.

Jenny came out of the house, dressed in a yellow summerdress and carrying a plate full of sausage rolls. Nick put an arm around her waiste and kissed her as she went to walk past him. She smiled, beautifully back at him and he grinned.

They were more in love now than they had ever been before and Jenny felt as though she had been living in heaven for the past nine years. There had been so few anomalies that all Jenny had had to do was research and paper-work and she could sleep soundly at night knowing that everyone she loved was safe. She also knew why there had been so few anomalies, Helen had kept her promise, however unspoken it was. She had steered clear of the ARC team and Jenny guessed that the reason they had had so few anomalies was because Helen had been dealing with them. Jneny had known there was good in that woman!

She set down the plate of sausage rolls and removed the foil that lay on top of it. There were flies all over the place today and Jenny tutted as one landed on her swiss rolls. She impatiently swatted it and it flew up into the cool air. Jenny kept her eye on that tiny fly before turning and speaking to the closest person. It was Danny.

"Take that," She said, holding out the tea-towel, "And swat any flies that go near my food!" Danny put his hand to his head in mock salute and Jenny gave him a playful slap. Danny smiled and took the tea towel, posed and ready for action. Jenny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, smiling when she saw Connor.

He was running back and forth, lousily, in front of a goal and trying not to hard to stop the kids from scoring.

The kids...

Connor and Abby's little blond, beautiful baby boy, Jake, who was seven and not so much of a baby any more. Sarah and Danny's little six year old girl, Caitlyn and Nick and Jenny's youngest daughter. Emily was five.

Helen had never told them that they already had twins when she took Emily from them, although it didn't explain why Emily hadn't dissappeared when Nick had died. Jenny had told everyone the whole horrific story when she got back through the anomaly that Helen had opened for her and she had returned to them. They had no recolection of it what so ever, which meant they also didn't remember Emily! There was another downside, too, there was no Stephen in this world!

At that minute, Nick and Jenny's twins came running into the garden from the patio doors, both dressed to the nines and donning bright badges, one blue, one pink, with a giant 9 emblazened on the front.

"Horray!" Danny cheered. Everyone clapped and Nick hugged his children before Jenny stooped down and planted a kiss on each cheek.

"Happy birthday, my sweeties!" She said, and she felt pressure on her arm as Emily tried to poke her way into the circle. Nick swooped in behind her and lifted her onto his shoulders. She squeeled in delight and everyone laughed.

Already, Jenny could begin to see the Emily she had known come through in her little girl. Her eyes were bright, almond shapes and deep green. Her hair hung about her face, black ringlets already beginning to darken from her baby blond. She smiled at her mother and Jenny clutched the girls hands as Nick lowered her back to the floor.

The twins, Stephen and Olivia, ran off the patio, after each grabbing a sausage roll, and ran to the end of the long, long garden to play on their new, sixteen foot trampoline and were followed closely by Jake and Caitlyn. Emily, who was yawning widely, decided not to go on the trampoline and instead sat on her fathers lap . Jenny saw the bushes behind the fence move and smiled to herself. She set the towel she had been cleaning her hands on, because Emily's were so sticky, on the table and whispered into Nick's ear.

"I'll be back in a minute!" She said, and he nodded at her, smiling, before continuing his conversation with Danny and Sarah, who had given up on rounding up the older children and was feeding Ethan, her sixteen month old son.

Jenny walked up the garden path, careful not to trip on the occasional uneven flagstones. She was wearing flat shoes today, which wasn't too strange for Jenny now, though it would have been if this were...nine years ago. She saw Caitlyn open her mouth to shout, but put a finger to her mouth, quickly. Caitlyn got the message and closed her mouth, Jenny winked at her.

Jenny reached the gate and braced herself before yanking it open. And there she was.

"Long time, no see!" Jenny said to Helen, who smiled at her, gently.

"Yeah," She spoke in a voice that Jenny didn't recognize, it was gently and content, "I've been...busy!" She said, her mouth curling into a smile.

Jenny glanced back up the garden at Nick. He was smiling at Emily, who appeared to have said somthing amusing, and swigging beer. She stepped out into the alleyway and pulled the gate shut behind her, leaning on a post.

"How've you been, Jeny?" Helen asked, and Jenny was taken aback by the woman's pleasentness. Jenny knew that she had been kind the last time they had met, but this was Helen and she hadn't expected her kindness and niceties to last over nine years! Jenny smiled back, cautiously.

"I've been great, Helen!" She said, the gratefulness evident in her voice. The unspoke: _thanks to you_ was louder than if it had been screamed and Jenny saw Helen's eyes crease into a smile.

"Yeah, I've been pretty good myself!" Helen said, pulling something out of her bag, "I found somewhere I'm happy, and someone I'm happy with!" She said, showing Jenny a photograph.

It was Helen, obviously, with a tall, dark haired man whose muscles looked as though they weighed him down. On the man's shoulders was a tiny little boy with hair as dark as his dads, he was grinning into the camera and Helen was looking up at him, her face blissful.

When Jenny looked back at the woman before her, she felt tears in her eyes.

"Helen..." Jenny said, but she found no words. There was no way to explain how she felt right now. She was grateful to Helen, for bringing her back and for helping her to start her family, and she was grateful to the gods for granting Helen a family of her own.

"Thats Aaron," She said, pointing to the man, "My...husband!" Helen flashed Jenny her hand, happily and Jenny saw the sun glint of something. On her finger was a huge rock.

"And that," She pointed to the little boy, "Is Liam!" She said, with such tenderness.

"I've never been happier in my life, even when I was with Nick, and I feel as though there is no-where in the world that I belong, unless it's with my guys!" She finished, simply, and Jenny nodded, understanding the feeling completely.

"I hear you have a family!" Helen said and Jenny smiled at her, but then her smile falterred.

"Why didn't you tell me I had twins?" She asked, curious. Helen's answer was simple.

"Because I didn't know!"

"You have twins?" She asked, obviously as curious as Jenny herslef had been. Jenny smiled.

"Yes, Stephen and Olivia!" She said, smiling, "They're nine today!" She informed Helen, who smiled at her and then looked confused.

"But why...?" They realisation dawned on her face.

"I wondered the same thing," Jenny said, reading her mind, "Why didn't she dissappear when Nick died?" Jenny spoke in a whisper, in a conspirital tone.

"Because it didn't reach her!" Helen said, her eyes lighting up, "The ripples! Obviously when something happens in the past, it doesn't take immediate affect on the present!"

Jenny was surveying Helen, the woman spoke as if she were on the brink of an incredible discovery.

"So..." Jenny said, pulling her out of her riveree.

"Yeah, I'd better be going!" Helen said, pointing a fist at the alleyway behind her, where an anomaly sparkled in the April sun. Jenny nodded, smiling.

"Yeah!" She said, "So is this...goodbye?" She asked, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be.

"No..." Helen said, as if she were debating, "Well, for now lets say yes!" She said and Jenny nodded. She knew that she would see Helen again.

The two women, who had once been as different as Ice and Fire, stood in front of the anomaly as equals, as...well not quite friends, and clasped hands. Jenny had an immediate feeling of de-ja-vu and grinned at Helen.

"I remember this!" She said, "But last time, it was me leaving!"

Helen smiled back at her.

"Thanks Jenny, for everything!" And then she was gone, and Jenny stood in the alley thinking about how much things can change and about how much it helps people for the better. She thought of Helen, so cruel and callous in the beginning, returning to a home where she had a husband and a child...

Then she thought of herself and Nick, who had been close to loathing eachother in the beginning, but had eventually changed to friends, then to more...then to more. As their relationship progressed, they began to grow together, as equals and as lovers and as friends and as...soul mates!

When the gate creaked open behind her, Jenny turned. It was Nick. Her soul mate.

She smiled as soon as she saw him and he grinned at her.

"Guess what!" He said, excitedly, bouncing on his heels ennergetically.

"What?" Jenny said, giggling at his enthusiasm.

"There's an anomaly around here!" He said and Jenny felt her heart leap, and then sink when he said, "The old hand-held in the lounge started beeping about ten minutes ago and it took us forever to find it on top of the cabinet where you had hidden it!"

"The hand held, ey?" Jenny said, looking guilty, and Nick's face fell.

"What?" He said, in a tone so different from the one she had used that it made her giggle harder.

"There is no anomaly!" She said.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because! The anomaly was here! Literally outside out back gate, and I was talking to...Helen!" She finished.

"I'm not even going to ask what she said!" Nick spoke in a smiling voice, and put his arms around her, "Because I don't care!"

"I love you, Nick Cutter!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I love You, Jenny Cutter!"

Then they kissed...


End file.
